Wizards and Demons for Dummies
by Shinigami-Sama1
Summary: IYHP Kagome is the new DADA. Welcome to Hogwartsworst nightmare... Demons have entered the present world thanks to Voldemort, A fight to protect one sanity is vital so is keeping the fan club away from Sesshoumaru, Hope you like it, Updated!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding, and on with the show.  
  
** Wizards and Demons for Dummies  
  
** **Written by:  
  
** Shinigami-Sama1  
  
**Edited by:** Yugismpuzzle  
  
**Chapter One: The Midoriko Alley Accident**  
  
In the Middle of a hot day and by a forest in the depths of 1500 century Japan stood none other than a girl with raven hair and stormy blue-gray eyes. She wore nothing more than a 20th century school girl sailor uniform, also known as a Fuku. In front of her stood a boy or more like a demon with silver hair and amber eyes, wearing a very fashionable Heian style red Hakama, pants, red Haori, over coat and a white kosode, undershirt. They seem to be having an argument of some sort, and their friends were seen standing by the side of the forest in the shade. A monk in purple robes stood with his black hair in a pony-tail and holding his staff which jingled with the wind. A girl who was a demon exterminator stood with a two tailed cat and a giant boomerang strapped to her back. She wore a plain green kimono with a white flowered designed Haori. A young Kitsune kit stood by on a yellow backpack, licking a lollypop. Reddish- orange hair and big blue green eyes were what made him adorable. They always watched what they considered a 'regular' happening in their small hunting group.  
  
"Look Inu Yasha I need to go home, I have many things to do. You know very well I'm flunking and that's never good. I told you classes run from April to February, and you already brought my perfect attendance and grade levels to a Zero." The girl swung her hair back, and repositioned herself to look very small and fragile, she was not. This always made Inu Yasha's demon instincts kick in. "Pretty please can I go home? I'll bring you some Ramen."  
  
"Keh iie. You know very well that we need to find the rest of the jewel shards before that bastard Naraku does. It's far more important than that so call shu-ku-oo-ru you attend. Keh you always take forever and let Naraku get closer to completing the Shinko no Tama. No you can't go." Inu Yasha turned his back towards Kagome. He knew he was being selfish but hey he wanted her with him or where he thought she belonged. It was Inu rule to control your bitch and there was a slight confusion deciding which of the two mikos, Kikyo the dead one or Kagome the bouncy one, was his bitch. Well to bad Inutashio- Sama dropped Inu Yasha on his head when he was pup because he became Village number one.  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Inu Yasha slammed face first courtesy of the prayer beads around his neck that have a spell only Kagome could control. Deciding not to waste time seeing if Inu Yasha was okay Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack, throwing the little kitsune off, and ran towards the well in the middle of the clearing. She felt rather than see Inu Yasha get up and decided his back broken is better than he going to follow her. "Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!" Kagome jumped through the well just as Inu Yasha managed to drag himself towards the well, nope he didn't get her.  
  
The Well glowed a bright blue as she passed through time. This well was built to dispose of demon bones in the late 1400s and it was built from what they call a time tree. Kagome had fallen from the year 1997 and ended up some where around 1497 or so. During the time when Japan was trying to be unified by Oda Nobunaga, this time was called the Sengoku Jidai, Warring states Era ranging from the late1300s to the late 1500s. Falling in present year 2001 she stepped out of the well shrine and walked towards the house located on the shrine. Her family has lived here for generation the shrine being passed down from generation to generation.  
  
Kagome entered her house taking off her shoes before entering the rest of the house. "Tadaimasu" She said, it was the normal greeting in Japanese when entering your home, it means 'I'm Home'. Well her mother came out drying her hands on her apron and smiled that maternally smile and greeted her daughter with a hug.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, how was you journey? Do you want something to eat? I know you been quite busy lately I don't want to bother you if you are leaving soon back to the Sengoku Jidai." Higurashi-San milled around the house following her daughter like a worried hen. "Oh and there's a letter, I left it on your desk in your room. I was quite surprised because it was delivered by an owl that was very strange but not as strange as those tourists who were down by that old pub what was its name? Mikoshi? No, um Meruki? Um, Marmora? No, uh?"  
  
"Midori?" Kagome supplied. She and her friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayame always walk by the place when going to school or going home. Many weird people go there and there is always some weird noise coming out of the place.  
  
"Ah yes Midori. Some red headed tourist walked in there the other day when I went towards the store to pick up more ramen for Inu- Chan. They were very adorable but they didn't look much older than you sweetthing. Well anyway there's a letter in your room and I'll bring you some dinner later on." With that said Higurashi- San began to walk back towards the kitchen where she proceeded to make some dinner for her family.  
  
The yellow envelope sat on her desk when she walked in. It was written in green ink and it said the following.  
  
To:  
  
Ms. Kagome Higurashi  
  
6213 Ryou Rd.  
  
Tokyo, Honshu 23456  
  
Second Floor  
  
Second Largest Bedroom to the right.  
  
Deciding that if somebody knew where she lived and whet bedroom too then decided to test the letter with her miko powers. A slight gold smoke arose before it disappeared. It was bewitched but not dangerous. With a slight hesitant move she opened the letter, and out came two papers. Reading the first one it said.  
  
Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi,  
  
It has come to our notice that you have been fighting very much dark forces in the 1500 century era; And by your leave the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore requests that if you are able to take time from your travels to teach a year at Hogwarts on the Study of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also we request that you refrain from bringing your friend from the Warring States Era for he will be quite the challenge and a danger here at Hogwarts (We try to make it the safest place for young studying wizards and witches.). We are in dire need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, we have had bad one for five years running and it refrains from doing good to our reputation. Please if you accept this position as Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor sent an owl with a returning letter. I would most like to know you Ms. Higurashi, and see for myself you talents at Defense. You may purchase and owl at the Midoriko Alley located at the Midori Pub. Tell the Bartender that you are to sent a letter to Hogwarts Immediately, he will know what to do.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Professor of Transfigurations  
  
Administration Secretary of Hogwarts  
  
"Well if I decide to go Inu Yasha cannot follow. Well I might just go, I guess I can teach. How hard can it be anyway?" With a determined nod Kagome grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note back and turned to grabbed her purse and took off towards the stairs going down and shouting before she left, "I'm going out I'll be back later. Ja!" Kagome walked down the shrine's steps and made her way to the bus stop nearby. 'I wonder what would I need to teach? Maybe some combat fighting and some sort of way of throwing magic through a weapon, not that I'll a good example I'm just naturally gifted.' Sighing she turned and saw who her mother had described as weird. Just on the other side of the street were two red headed boys or more like young adults walking around in cloaks and carrying what looked like two owl cages with owls in them. But the weirdest thing about it was that they had some very dangerous looking kappas in some fish tanks, which were floating. Deciding that they might be able to help her she crossed the street.  
  
"Sumimasen, mina-san sumimasen, chotto matte kudasai." Kagome said exasperated in frustration. The boys turned with a puzzled look and looked her up and down before saying in a very British way.  
  
"Jolly George I think we're spotted." One of the two red heads said, turning to look at Kagome with an approving look. "And this one looks to be giving off magic, jolly good ma boy."  
  
"By Bloody Genius I think you are right Fred, want to ask this beautiful damsel some very interesting things?" George answered, they were twins but to Kagome they gave a very different aurora, so you could say she could tell them apart.  
  
"Excuse me, sirs. I happen to notice that you have owls and well I'll sort of in a predicament." Kagome answered in a very polite English as she could muster. "I received a letter today and it said something about sending an owl, and a an alley by the name of Midoriko in the Midori pub. You wouldn't know anything about it would you?"  
  
"By golly hell, yeah we do. Come on I'm George and he's Fred We are the Weasley Twins in the Wizarding world we sell practical jokes and very nasty things to make the students sick a Hogwarts, it's a Wizarding school up in England." One of the twins answered in a very sly smile. But that didn't fool Kagome at all, she was a Miko after all. They walked for a couple of blocks before they arrived at an alley with trash buckets and many graffiti signs all over the place. The boys looked around and then took out a long slim stick each, she could sense the magic in them and it was tickling her senses. "Portus." They tapped an old shoe lace laying on the floor. It glowed blue before it dimmed again. One of twins she knew was Fred but said he was George, "That was a portkey that we made out of useless muggle things nobody would pick up. So now we grab the portkey and it would take us to the fireplace at Midori Pub. A very nice place if I do say so myself. Come on grab on and lets go, don't you want to get to the Midoriko Post office?"  
  
Nodding with determination Kagome grabbed the shoe lace and was instantly transported to a very humid pub where everyone stopped to stare at her when she came out of the fireplace. After her came George and Fred smiling and looking somewhat bewildered.  
  
"Jolly girl how you do that? You were suppose to hold on and wait for a minute or so not zoom right away. How you did that?" one the twins began to hop from foot to foot. The other stared at her then motioned for the bartender to come on over. The bartender was a very old looking man, but gave the aurora of a very greedy person. Small almond eyes the color of midnight and a small amount of black seaweed hair gave him the impression of being many centuries old.  
  
"Ah master George and Master Fred. How do you do? You know very well that you are not suppose to bring in some muggle you pick up from the street while doing your mischief." The bartender turned to Kagome with a sad expression before it hit her what he said before. Her eyes glowed a very sea storm color and she flushed as she let her miko power rise and be felt from the neighboring Wizards some turned in a flash with fear in their eyes. None had seen this kind of power before, and George and Fred looked at her with a new expression of awe and fright.  
  
"Muggle? Picked up from the street? How dare you?" Kagome's energy went up a notch and the windows of the pub began to form ice in some what thin and thick sheets. Icicles began to form on the ceiling and the wizards began to take out their wands, readying for battle. "Look you selfish wizard, I have no idea of what you are talking about calling me a muggle but I am miko born and I wont stand for this. . .this down grading bullshit. I just came here to answer a letter from a school called Hogwarts that wish me to attend so I may enlighten the students in Defense Against the Dark Arts! I will not stand here and be insulted by a man, no demon could do it nor dragon nor dark miko not even my dead incarnate revived, so neither will you!"  
  
Everyone by now had backed into the alley way out back and began to open the pathway towards the back leading to Midoriko Alley. Too bad Kagome was beyond insulted to understand that there were thousands of wizards and all had they wands out. With a final burst of energy all the wizards including Fred and George were knocked out. Looking around with a peaceful expression she mad her way to were a giant sign read 'Owl post, a delivery for you'. Walking inside she saw a very old and frightened witch trying to hide some children.  
  
"We don't want problems please. Please leave us alone." The witch said with red hair and sparkling old grey eyes. The children whimpered in her arms and many owls looked at them in concerned. Just then a blast of magic hit her from behind but her miko powers shielded her and the wizards that were behind the counter. Turning around she saw what she and her friends would considered a battle seasoned wizard with some onion peelings on top. Next to the old man with the weird electric blue eye and wood carved face and missing leg, stood a girl with a very rebel looking hair it was a very bright bubblegum pink and her blue eyes were just adorable.  
  
"Hey girl back away from the counter and tell me what the dark lord is up to, or do I have to kill you?" The old man's eye rolled in a 360 degree angle and Kagome gasped at it. "You don't look like the type to cause trouble. Tell me what did he bribe you with? Money? Power? Fam-"the old man fell back as Kagome hurled a strand of miko power at him.  
  
"I have no fucken idea of what you speak of. I just came here to sent a letter to Hogwarts saying I accept the position they were offering me. But no you stupid wizards just keep thinking I'm a muggle or a whatever of whomever you talk about. Look I just want to send a letter this would have happened if that asshole of a bartender hadn't insulted me." Sighing Kagome dropped her miko power and then narrowed it down so nobody could feel it. "Look can't I just deliver the letter?"  
  
"Do ye have the letter girl?" the old man said turning to nod at the rebel looking wizard who in turn walked to Kagome to take a closer look at it. When the girl with the pink hair nodded he turned and said very mellow. "My name is Alastor Moody but most people call me Mad Eye Moody. This here is Nymphadora Tonks. A pleasure to meet you now Mrs. Derivan take the girl's letter and deliver it to Hogwarts to Professor Dumbledore with a fast moving owl."  
  
The old lady straightened her dress shirt and took the letter Kagome gave her with a slight nod and gave it to a very nice fast moving eagle- owl. With a slight hoot it took off towards the sky in a blink of an eye.  
  
Kagome sighed again and turned towards Moody and Tonks, with a deep bow of humility she said. "I'm sorry about earlier, I really didn't mean to hurt anyone I just keep having a bad day." Standing with a slight blush on her cheeks she said "But my name is Kagome by the way." Starting to walk the way she came Tonks grabbed her arm. Looking at Tonks with a puzzled look Kagome just let the other girl lead her to Mad Eye Moody.  
  
"Look girl I can see you don't mean any harm but try and control your power. I'm an auroro by the way, I can see people's auroras and I know you have the natural ability to do it also. That is why Professor Dumbledore wishes to have you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to their students and some will be taking Auroring Classes which you will also teach." Moody turned around and began to hobble his way towards the Tokyo Gringotts Bank. Many of the wizards there moved away to let them pass many had been knocked out by Kagome so knew no to be near her anytime soon. "I have your key, it belongs to the vault that contains your money." At Kagome's bewildered look he continued. "Your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grand Father was a very famous Warlord Wizards. He left any of his living Relatives who were to become wizards or witches an exciding amount of gold in these goblin banks. We are to buy what you will need including a ticket to the King's Cross Station in England for the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"Um Excuse me but how am I going to get to England if I'm half way around the world? I know you have magic but I'm not that experienced in the art." Kagome pulled out beside moody as he gave the goblin the key and the goblin called another one by the name of buck.  
  
"Take Ms. Higurashi to Vault number 4-5-8." The banking goblin commanded and the little one walked them to an awaiting cart.  
  
"In please." The little goblin said as he got on and switched the start switch on. The cart zoomed through the darkened and damp corridors and trail tracks. Kagome was having the time of her life while Tonks was looking like she was about to vomit. Moody didn't look perturbed by the shaky movements of the cart, but his eye kept rotating back and forth. The cart stopped in front of vault 458 and the goblin got off "Light Please." Moody handed the awaiting goblin the lamp light. "Key Please." Moody took out an rusty looking silver key. It had an a H and a rose on the back of it. The goblin took the key and opened the vault. Inside sat a mountain of gold coins, many silver ones and very few copper. Moody handed Kagome a bag and then let her pick her way through the coins and get as many as she wanted which happened to have been very few gold and mostly silver and copper. With that done they jumped back into the cart and zoomed back up into the darkness.  
  
August arrived sunny at the Higurashi Sunset Shrine, and Kagome had spent all last month reading on every single book she, Tonks and Moody had bought at the end of June. She had gotten through mostly all, thanks to the spells she tested on Inu Yasha when he had popped up occasionally, then leaving with a very grunt-like "Bitch". She had one month before going to work at Hogwarts as the new defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. The rest of her time was spent spilled over books and trying the spell in the past when there were no 'Ministry of Magic' asking her in letters who she was and what she was doing in till she send them a letter with some of her Miko powers and the letters stopped coming. 'Really how can real powerful wizards be afraid of a lone miko? That is just smart.' She knew time was running out till she left home for a year.  
  
Inu Yasha had sensed it in the air of the house, he was currently spying from the tree outside her window, wondering what she was up too and how in seven hell did she find magic nooks in her time when she had said there weren't none. He was not a happy puppy. Inu Yasha scratched the flower currently growing out of his right ear, courtesy of Kagome's spell book. She was suppose to make it right but she had though it cute, along with her mother, and had decided to leave it there just for the hell of it.  
  
August 30 dawned a bright morning and Kagome had woken up to her mother telling her she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. It was a day trip to England and then she was to get to King's Cross Station by 10:30 a.m. so she may be on the Hogwarts Express. The Twins, Fred and George had given her full detail of the school grounds many secret passageways and the rundown on the reputations of the teachers and some students. Also they told her how to get to platform nine and three- four quarters where she was to get on the Hogwarts Express. With sudden jolt she sat up and got dressed quickly deciding to look like a student and dressed in her normal green Fuku uniform. Her mother being the greatest of them all drove her to the airport where she was to get a normal plane to New York and from there to England arriving at the exact time to her destination.  
  
Inu Yasha stood out side her window in the tree and decided where ever Kagome was going he will follow too. 'She can't get rid of me that easily.' He thought. With a snort like bark he jumped from building to building following the moving car. Kagome would never have known till he decided to let her know. It was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Thank you people for reading my very first Inu- Yasha and Harry Potter crossover, I really hope you enjoy this and please Read and Review. I can't update unless I get at least six reviews. Also there is the exact opposite view of this story at the Harry Potter Section, but if you are too lazy go to my author name and click to view my fanfics you'll find it. It has almost the same title. Special thanks to Tori-Chan you know who you are.  
  
Ja Mata. (C-ya) 


	2. Lesson One Don't Piss Off a Miko

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Okay so i decided to up date upon not recieving that many reviews. well please if any of you are willing enough please update, i need to knoe what people think about it. thanks and enjoy**.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.  
  
** Wizards and Demons for Dummies  
  
** **Written by:**

Shinigami-Sama1

** Edited by:** Yugismpuzzle  
  
** Chapter Two: Lesson one, Don't piss off a Miko  
  
**Kagome sat in the third compartment of the fourth trolley. No one else were in this compartment, She was sitting all by her self thinking of how she was going to teach a class of student when she wasn't even considered and adult yet. The door suddenly opened to reveal Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, with their trunks followed closely by Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Excuse me, may we sit here. The rest of the compartments are full." Luna said as she took out her issue of the Quibbler, her father after all the editor. Sitting down only after she tucked away her trunks in the compartment overhead. Harry, Ginny and Neville followed her example, Harry taking care not to hurt Hedwig in the process of putting her in the compartment. Kagome mean while kept looking out the window as they made their way out in to the hillsides. She was thinking about Inu Yasha again and didn't want to disturb the kids while they didn't seem to know she was their new teacher. 'I'll just keep it calm and let them think what they will of me.' Sighing again she turned to a red blue in the trees on the field before her. 'Nah he wouldn't have. He couldn't. could he?'  
  
A while later the lady with the cart filled with all types of candy came in to their compartment, winking at the young lady she asked in a very kind voice." Would you like something dearies? Some Cauldron Cakes or Pumpkin Pies?" Harry bought the whole cartful, including the Every Flavored Jelly Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Everlasting Chewers.  
  
Kagome saw that the youngest of them all a red head that looked very much like Fred and George asked in very timid voice." Um excuse me, miss, uh what is your name? Cause we haven't seen you before or anything, not that we are trying to be rude, but I would really like to know."  
  
Kagome turned and looked at each and every one of them, stopping a little longer on Harry to survey the thunder-looking scar that poked out of the crease in his hair. Turning back to the window she said, just as Ron and Hermione came into the compartment.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm new here at Hogwarts." Kagome said, turning to look at the two new people who walked in, then back out the window as if nothing in the world concerned her. 'Ah they did say they had a brother named Ron and a little sister name Ginny attending the school. I guess I was bound to meet their friends too and the ones they called the best at beating other houses seekers, Harry was it? I guess he does have the thunderbolt scar. So sad. I guess I'm to try and keep them out of trouble while dealing with Inu Yasha whom I'm stating to feel at the edge of my senses. Hoo he's gonna die in many sits when I get him.'  
  
"Well Kagome I would like to advice you----" the puffy haired girl didn't even get to finish as Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle came into the compartment, making everyone cringe, that is everyone except Kagome who still did not paid attention to the group. Ah the assholes of the school, didn't Fred said something about them being the exact opposite of Harry? Hmm this could be interesting.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here? Potter and his group of rejects. And who is this?" Draco turned to Kagome as she turned to look at the latest arrived group of people. "Ah a newest member of the Club Mudblood Lovers?"  
  
"And who might you be?" Kagome gave Malfoy the scariest and coldest look that would have made any demon run like they never ran before. Of course her Powers flared a tiny but that created Ice on the windows and the doors that made everyone become wary of her.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, and you---" Draco didn't even get to finish as Kagome headed him off.  
  
"Well Malfoy, I suggest to keep your mouth shut and quiet, you might not know who you are offending might just be a 'Mudblood' as you say, a Demon who would rip you apart limb by limb or me, the most powerful priestess who would purify you in no time if you pissed me off. Now why don't you say sorry to these other students who have been more respectful than you, and please refrain from commenting on Half-breeds and lower beings alike, before I get mad cause that means you are disrespecting a dear friend of mine who would dice you and slice you in no time for those rude comments Okay? Now say 'I'm Sorry'" Kagome awaited with the sweetest and most serine look on her face, everyone else looked in awe at her.  
  
Malfoy gave a quick nod of understandment and said in a whisper like growl, "I'm sorry." In a louder voice he said, "Crabbe, Goyle lets go. And remember Potter I'm a Head boy, I'll be watching you." With that said Malfoy turned on his heel and walked out the compartment slamming the door shut.  
  
Everyone just stared at Kagome as she returned to looking out the window as the fields changed to woods and then to a giant forest. Ron was the first one to speak as everyone just agreed with him. "That was Bloody Brilliant."  
  
"Well thank you. But you should really get changing into your school clothes we are almost there." Kagome replied, getting her own clothes from a green trunk and leaving the group of people openmouthed at her exit. She rounded the corner of the trolley and slipped into the compartment where she knew she left her bow and arrows. 'Time for a little game of pin the arrow on a very dead dog demon' With a huff she holstered herself on to the train's roof and spotted a red blur going into the forest that she was told was named the Forbidden Forest. With a practiced aim she fired an arrow and then nearly fell off when the train jumped to a stop. Deciding she'll get Inu Yasha faster if she were on ground, she dropped on to the train cart and then to the ground just as many of the students began to file out. She spotted Harry and his little group of friends making their way towards the coaches. She would have like to have ridden one but she had a demon to hunt. Running before Harry or anyone else could spot her, she made her way towards the forest and crawled in trying to decide where would Inu Yasha go. Following the tracks of broken tree limbs (Inu Yasha was incurably pissed off) she made her way deeper into the forest and then turned towards what she knew was where the School stood in the looming moonlight. She heard the horses and coaches pass and knew she was nearing the school. Standing in the shadows she waited till the Professor who stood in front of the students lead them away towards god only knew were. That's when she spotted him in the tallest tower of the school. He was holding on to the pole and made himself look like a red banner, yet nothing could confuse him with a flag no with the silver hair glowing amber eyes and that red clothing, it was a wonder the kids didn't see him. Aiming for his clothes she fired and the arrow was consumed by a glowing pink and blue light that he saw and ducked just in time to avoid being a dead animal.  
  
Kagome ran towards the school and made her way to the north part of it where she knew Inu Yasha was standing, on her way she passed a centaur which she knew taught at the school but never met. He in turn looked at her then looked at the stars out side saying "Venus moves into you, yet you must know Mars will fight. It is good to have one so pure as you here. It will be a pleasure to know you, my name is Firenze it teach divinations at night. You are welcome to attend my classes when you wish. Whom you seek is at the North Tower yes? Well follow this hallway to the end and go up the stairs. If you get lost ask the paintings for directions. Good luck and safe journey." With that said Firenze turned on his four feet and left towards the other side of the corridor. Following the directions she made her way past a painting with a knight whom said as she passed "A lady worth my honor, fair maiden do come back." Ignoring the comment she went up the stairs and saw a hatch above with some stairs, she walked up and entered it was a very perfumed classroom.  
  
"Whom goes there?" A willowy voice said from the shadows. Out stepped an elderly woman whom had very unusual glasses that made her eyes very big and had, many shawls on her should and beads around her neck. "Who dares enter my tower?"  
  
"Um sorry miss, but I need to get to the roof of the school, there's a demon on the top and I'm gonna murder him." Kagome responded as the lady considered the truth about her words. She had never seen anyone this out of wack, besides Tonks but that fitted her nicely. Also the perfume in the air was making her groggy and that never suited well with her. Hey she might make Inu Yasha spend droning hours in the company of this teacher just to get him doped on the scent that made her head turn.  
  
"Yes I had for seen this type of occurrence, very well go behind that cover and tapestry. You'll find a door. It leads towards the roof of the school. But be warned not many will accept the turn of events that are to happen this year. Be warned." With that said she turned to the other end of the classroom and entered and equally dark office where she closed the door.  
  
Kagome moved the Tapestry aside and climbed into the night's cool air. She saw Inu Yasha standing above a very lit room. He seemed to be sniffing at something in the air but kept ignoring her. As Quietly as she could she made her way to where he stood before, standing at her full five feet four with a very pissed off face she growled at him, "What do you think you are doing here? Didn't I tell you, you were not supposed to follow me? Hm and don't give me that bullshit about you forgot. You know how much trouble I could be in?" Kagome narrowed her stormy blue eyes at him with a look that could have cooked him to a crisp.  
  
"Hey I wasn't the one that ran away from the Sengoku Jidai when we need to be finding the next couple of jewel shards. Naraku could be gaining the upper-hand while you are here doing kami knows what with books and other shit like that!" Inu Yasha growled back, his ears flattening against his scull. It was the regular argument of old, yet he seriously didn't believe for one second that she was gonna sit him this way up from that ground or so he thought.  
  
"You little brat! Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!" With that said Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha by the back of his collar and pulled him along the roof towards the North Tower and down the flight of stairs but stopped when she heard the many students filling out scared and being led towards the dormitory. She knew that there was going to be a problem if they fund Inu Yasha and thought him dangerous. Turning back she left Inu Yasha in a niche and ran to the North Tower classroom and grabbed a very long black cloak that would fit Inu Yasha. Running down the stairs she saw Inu Yasha regaining consciousness. Throwing the cloak on top of him she helped him up. "Inu Yasha can you walk?" nod "Come on I need to get you to a place where I know you can recuperate." With that said she began to walk the now empty hallways to where the main hallway stood. She had met Hagrid the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures and she had told him about Inu Yasha. She knew she could count on him for help. As she turned the corner she met another teacher, then when he saw her he stopped and then began to berate her.  
  
"Whom are you? And who is that? Look there is a dangerous creature lose on the school ground and students shouldn't be outside of their dormitories." The professor with the slick black hair and even darker eyes said looking her over trying to decide if he'd met her.  
  
"Its okay. I'm Kagome Higurashi the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. It's a pleasure to meet you Professor?" Kagome wanted to avoid the second question this teacher had asked. Hell she didn't wanted anyone to know about Inu Yasha. She tried to cover Inu Yasha's loud grumbling and something that sounded much likes 'that jealous asshole needs an ass whooping.'  
  
"Very well miss Higurashi, My name is Serverus Snape and I am the Potions Professor here at Hogwarts and I'll let you know that these friends of yours are un wanted." Professor Snape motioned to Inu Yasha who was still hidden from prying eyes. Just then another professor came running into the hallway going as fast as his legs could take him. Snape saw him and introduce them both. "Hello Professor Flitwick. Ah this is Professor Kagome Higurashi. Flitwick is the Charms teacher, Ms. Higurashi. Now Professor Flitwick I was just telling Professor Higurashi her friend is not welcome here. I heard it's a very dangerous creature." Snape turned to Professor Flitwick for his reaction.  
  
"Now, Now Ms. Higurashi, would you please tell your little friend to leave." Professor Flitwick motioned towards the person under the cloak. "We don't want to have problems. Professor Dumbledore, I know would like to meet your friend; But I on the other hand wouldn't like to meet your friend in any kind of battlefield."  
  
"So in other words Ms. Higurashi, your friend must leave. And I don't mean to say, to stay out in the forest, but to leave where he belongs." Snape sneered, just as a clawed hand reached out, from beneath the cloak, and grabbed his throat.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry came around the corner with his wand and pointed it at Inu Yasha and he flew backwards and turned in mid-air to land on his feet. The cloaked had fallen and in front, of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Professor Flitwick, Kagome and a struggling Snape, stood a demon with silver hair, red clothing, and the most beautiful amber eyes.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione grabbed on to Ron. Professor Snape stood and took out his wand, ready for anything that the supposed demon could do. Professor Flitwick trembled as he took out his wand. Harry edged over towards Kagome who had no protection what so ever. Inu Yasha saw his move and in a blink of an eye was standing in front of Kagome threatening. Everyone readied their wands wanting to protect Kagome.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was exasperated. Looking at everyone including her demon forget that half-demon friend, Inu Yasha. She decided to show everyone he was controllable, with a sigh and a small Gomen that only Inu Yasha could hear she said. "Osuwari." Or 'Sit' in Japanese. Instantly Inu Yasha was pulled towards the floor, from his neck, and made a giant slam sound as he left a crater on the floor. Everyone's eyes went wide open and turned towards her with open mouths. "Hey, he's harmless when he doesn't think I'm in danger. Using a spell on him makes him wary and puts him on his guard. But he's a giant puppy who hates to leave me alone, for whatever reason. So put away your wands or I'm not going to hold him back." Just as she was done talking Inu Yasha stood up and began to shout profanities in Japanese. Luckily only Kagome could understand or everyone else was gonna be very much surprised at the many cuss words he knew.  
  
Deciding that if Kagome could control the demon everyone began to put away their wand, but before Professor Flitwick put away his wand he put a language charm on Inu Yasha so they could understand him. "Linguistico."  
  
"What in seven hell did you fucken do you old-"Inu Yasha didn't even get to finish as Kagome said in a monotone way, "Osuwari" and Inu Yasha was once again acquainted with the stone floor.  
  
"Sorry about that, he has no manners what so ever. His name is Inu Yasha, and he's very temperamental, except you can always bribe him with Ramen or cooked noodles. He's very nice if you can ignore the language, but as I said before, he follows me around far too much." Kagome sighted as again Inu Yasha taught everyone present the very colorful language he knew. "Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari." Kagome continuously began to sit Inu Yasha until he began to beg to leave him alone. "Will you promise to leave?" "Keh, iie." "Osuwari, then will you behave?" "Feh, Sure but no more spells." "Okay. I'll help you latter with your back. Sorry but I needed you to promise."  
  
"Does he even honor his promises?" Professor Snape interrupted. His face was still pale at seeing a full fledged demon in front of his eyes.  
  
"Yes he does. Except, when concerning leaving me alone. That no matter how hard I sit him, he does not listen." Kagome turned towards Inu Yasha with the cloak he had on earlier. Giving it to Inu Yasha to put it on, she turned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Shouldn't you guys be at your dorm or something like that?"  
  
"Ah, but Professor Higurashi, these little miscreants tend to always break the rules. That's five points from Gryffindor from each of you." Snape happily sneered, before a clawed hand came into his view cracking the knuckles in the process.  
  
Inu Yasha stood in front of Snape with a sneer of his own. "Well I didn't know assholes tended to punish pups for their foolishness, when your are more foolish than they are." Inu Yasha turned with annoyed expression. "Oi old man, take these pups towards their beds, its way past bedtime. And you should go to bed; I'll take care of this ignorant bastard."  
  
"Inu Yasha leave Serverus- Kun alone, he hasn't done anything. Really he was just trying to protect the student's here. Come on I'll introduce you to another teacher, who will probably let you stay at a tree. Come on." Kagome pulled Inu Yasha's clawed hand, as he in turn gave Snape a spine freezing glare. With a reluctant shrugged he covered his ears and walked behind Kagome meekly. They rounded the corner and walked down the stairs, Kagome fuming and Inu Yasha compliant.  
  
"How could you Inu Yasha! I know that he was being rude to you but couldn't you do something else beside try and kill him? Really your brain is probably smaller than a walnut. Well I hope Hagrid is understandable. I told him about you incase you would follow me and everything. Oh maybe he can tell me where I can leave you so you can t do any harm." Kagome smiled as she went glassy eyed thinking of Inu Yasha in a very compromising binding, 'Hmm. . .Leather.'  
  
"Look Kagome I can handle myself no need to make me see this Ha-gu-ri-du. I don't need a babysitter." Inu Yasha huffed and turned to look out at the lake where he saw a tentacle sticking out of it and dragging a rock into the dark waters.  
  
Arriving at Hagrid's hut they saw light flood through the window, so Kagome knocked and said softly. "Hagrid you there?" a dog barked from the inside of the hut and then the door was opened. In front stood a tall man with shaggy beard and hair the color of the brown forest, his kind brown eyes sparkled when he saw Kagome then Inu Yasha.  
  
"'ello Ka'ome nice ta se ya too." Hagrid said as he rubbed his beard. "Blimey come in come make ya self at home. Tis ya friend? The Dog demon?" Hagrid looked at Inu Yasha with curiosity that was not felt by the said dog demon.  
  
"Yeah well we have a problem. He followed me and now we are in a lot of mess. I need to keep him out of sight but I have no idea were to put him. I haven't even seen the school yet. Hell I'm down right lost." Kagome looked down when she began to feel sad of course Inu Yasha could smell the change of emotion in her and didn't needed to be told he did a bad thing.  
  
"Kagome, Gomen. I didn't mean to make you sad." Inu Yasha gruffly said before turning to look at Hagrid with a suspicious look. Hagrid had turned around and came back with a pot full of steaming tea, some cups and some crackers.  
  
"'ere ye go. Have some English tea and crackers. I'll show ye both tonight the hallways of Hogwarts and since you said he wouldn't want to be away from ye right?" Hagrid turned to Inu Yasha with a very warming look. Inu Yasha in turn blushed and nodded instead of using his voice. "Well your classroom has a backroom which is your bedroom, and office. Inu Yasha here can stay there during the day and get out through the window and go to the forest when he feels cooped up. It simple as that. Come on I'll lead the way." Hagrid got up from the sofa and waited till Kagome got up with a grateful smile, Inu Yasha followed them. They made their way through the school and to the third floor where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was situated. Entering the office Kagome noticed her trunks and other belongings there plus some new looking feudal age clothes that she guess meant to be for Inu Yasha. She saw the note before Hagrid pointed it out.  
  
Dear Ms. Higurashi,  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts. I notice you were not present at the Great Hall or the Mess Hall during the small commotion. I have guessed as much that your friend would follow. Well he is allowed to stay and wander the halls if he promises not to hurt any of the students, also he may join us at any of the meal as long as he stays to the shadows or he tells everyone he's harmless. I have noticed you've met some of our most daring and trustworthy students, may hap you might trust them to keep inu Yasha in a comfortable environment. They do well with creatures but they do tend to break the rules. Your role sheet will arrive bright and early but your first class does not start till the afternoon with Griffindors and Ravenclaw. Enjoy the rest of your evening and keep your friend under safe cover.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster at Hogwarts.  
  
Kagome turned to where Hagrid was telling Inu Yasha where to find good soft trees near by. The sight make her smile, 'two half-breeds yet accepted in by very kind people. Turning around she spotted the door that lead to her bedroom. Opening it she saw a four poster canopy bed with silky velvet blue and green bed sheets and pillows. Deciding to tryout a spell she pointed to a corner of the room where the window laid and said in a monotone voice, " Cherry oak Agrandisco." Then from the floor a tall cherry oak tree grew with plenty of limbs and roots. It reached the ceiling then stopped growing, going to the flask of water she turned to the tree and watered its roots and then with another word covered the whole floor with soft dirt that would stay dry.  
  
Inu Yasha saw the whole process with a very peculiar look before Kagome motioned him over and said with a smile on her face, "Yeah that's were you'll sleep. You wanted a tree and I don't want you outside when the seasons change so a nice firm cherry oak tree will do just fine don't you think?"  
  
"Keh. Now at least I can protect you. You should go to sleep you have to teach growing pups some of the things you've learned." While Kagome stared at Inu Yasha, he jumped and landed on a tall limb and closed his eyes meaning conversation was over.  
  
Shaking her head Kagome thanked Hagrid for his help and made him promise not to tell anyone about Inu Yasha. After Hagrid left Kagome grabbed her trunks and packed everything away in proper order before going to her office to dress in her pajamas and going back to the bed, lulled into the dream world by the crickets chirping outside.  
  
September the first drew clear with not a single cloud in the sky and Kagome was well refreshed from sleeping in a comfortable bed. Inu Yasha on the other hand was complaining about 'wanting some ramen and that strong demons need to eat too.' Changing into some very nice Miko robes,( you know the white Haori and the Hakama but hers was a very dark blue, unlike Kikyo's red now that was fashionably ugly.) she grabbed her green cloak and walked out of the room followed by Inu Yasha covered in the black one he wore the night before. Turning the corner she ran into some of the students, most still groggy, and turned fast to avoid detection. Sighing she turned another corner and met none other than the caretaker Mr. Argus Flinch and his cat Mrs. Norris. They looked at each other and Inu Yasha began to growl at the annoying looking cat.  
  
"Well, well looky here. Who are you and what is that?" Mr. Flinch said turning to look at the person in the cloak and keeping Mrs. Norris behind him, out of harms way. "Ye student's know you would be expelled if you bring in dangerous creatures for whatever mischief you decide to try and perform and-"Just then Harry, Ron and Hermione came walking out of a hallway and stopped. They turned to Mr. Flinch and Kagome and said. "Hey Mr. Flinch leave the new Professor alone oh and by the way Peeves is making a mess by the Ravenclaw dormitory with bubbles and a lot of sticky gruel." Mr. Flinch paled and ten saluted Kagome before running off to fetch a bucket and many other things to clean the mess the mischief driven Ghost decides to do.  
  
"Thank you, you guys let say, ten points each for a wonderful cover up." Turning to Inu Yasha she grabbed his hand and began to walk with him, he being the one to lead them where the smell of food came from. Harry, Ron and Hermione not one to miss and opportunity followed them and then decided it would be suspicious if Inu Yasha kept smelling the air like that. So the trio led Kagome and Inu Yasha to the mess hall where Kagome decided she would rather sit with the students than the teachers and sat down at the almost empty Griffindor table.  
  
"So Professor Higurashi, can ya introduce us to your friend?" Ron said in between mouthfuls or egg and bacon he was currently shoving into his mouth. Harry and Hermione turned with a very secretive look and then leaned closer to keep the talking to a minimal.  
  
"Well Inu Yasha this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they are student's here and get to be in my first class. You guys this is Inu Yasha keep the half-breed insults to yourself. Please he doesn't like them, he's a half- demon himself okay?" Kagome saw as they faces went from surprised to acceptance and admirable. Just then a plate of steaming Ramen came out of the table and Inu Yasha zoomed in on it before trying desperately to find some chopsticks to eat with.  
  
"Oi Kagome where are the chopsticks?" As Inu Yasha said this some appeared beside the steaming bowl and he began to eat like never before. The little group of students looked on with uncontained bewilderment. Inu Yasha didn't even notice them as he chow-ed down under the cloak. Once finished he put it down and the bowl was refilled by itself. Now knowing Inu Yasha, Kagome didn't say a word as she ate what breakfast she could, which consisted of two waffles, an egg, two pieces of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice (which Inu Yasha and her were now addicted to.). Some students passed them on their way to their tables and then Professor McGonagall stopped by to give them their schedules (and Kagome's role sheets for her classes this week.)  
  
Noticing the cloaked figure, A.K.A. Inu Yasha she said in a narrowed voice to Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, um I'm aware that Professor Dumbledore said to keep your friends to the shadows and-"But then Professor McGonagall froze as Inu Yasha began to growl under the cloak turning his hooded face towards the Mess Hall's double doors. Sniffing a bit, startling a group of first years (yeah bomb on the Freshmen, hmm fresh meat.), he made his way to where he could smell and awful rotting scent.  
  
"What is it Inu Yasha?" Kagome said under her breath knowing fully well that he might be able to hear because of his demon heritage. They neared the doors and a shadow flew from the shadows and fled towards the great hall and out the front gate doors followed closely by an enrage Inu Yasha whom was experiencing bursts of Demonic energies from his body The scent was driving him mad and he need to destroy it. Many of the students, who were wide awake by now, slammed against the wall to escape the stampeding demon. Mostly all the girls screamed in fright and some boys took out their wands wanting to follow but something held them back. Turning to look where all the purifying energy came from they saw a girl with black hair and blue storm eyes. The energy pulsed again before it disappeared and she in turn ran after the fleeing demon right in to the forest.  
  
Kagome raced after the fleeing form of Inu Yasha that had just entered the forest. As she reached the forest her miko powers defense system kicked up and the surrounding area lit with her pinkish blue light. A bow and arrows appeared from her power and she ran into the forest prepared to do battle.

############################  
**Shinigami-Sama1:** Thank you, those whom reviewed and liked this story. Also this and the other Harry Potter and Inu Yasha fic is a little off or forward as one would say, but hey I have to keep them as parallel as I can with out having them run off course. Okay enjoy the wait till the next one. Special thanks to:  
  
Tori- Chan AKA **Yugismpuzzle:** for her support and constant criticism and editing of my fics.

**DementedChild():** Thanks for your review and if you think i should change something review again with a suggestion, thank you again. if you can give me suggestion to whom i might hook Kagome up with then by all means tell me I might take your suggestion, and then again i might not write or suggest at your own risk.

**Princess1616:** Glad you liked it. hope you like the rest and get ready for action cause it's coming up.


	3. Into the forest, Look at my enemy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.  
  
**Wizards and Demons for Dummies  
  
** **Written by**:  
  
Shinigami-Sama1  
  
** Edited by:** Yugismpuzzle  
  
**Chapter three: Into the Forest, Look at my Enemy  
**  
Inu Yasha was running as fast as his demon speed could take him leaving behind a very determined Kagome as he entered the forest following the smell of rotten flesh and such things. The trees blurred as he was also a red blur in the swaying wind and limbs. He felt the evil ki of an enemy nearby and pumped up his senses to better accommodate his natural environment: the forest.  
  
Kagome entered the Forest with a worried cast of her energy for protection. Inu Yasha had gone up ahead she still felt his ki so he wasn't that far. But she also felt the sudden drop of temperature and the darkening of the forest even if her miko powers was protecting her from the dark energy. There was no sound in the air and Kagome began to feel frightened. Just as she saw and heard Inu Yasha's voice begin combat up ahead. Taking up a faster pace to reach the clearing before Inu Yasha got to hurt for his own good. As she arrived at the clearing she narrowly missed getting fried by a spell from the offensive wizards. There were two a blond one and a red haired chick. They both had their cloaks torn off and were sweating heavily. Letting her miko power blast the two into the tree, she ran over to Inu Yasha with a happy look on her face.  
  
"Are you okay Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked viewing the slight torn of his Haori's left hand sleeve. Turning back to their surprised opponents Kagome made her Bow and Arrow appear out of her hand from her miko powers. Aiming at the blond one she fired, a bright blue and pink column trailed behind the arrow as it was covered in her miko power. The two wizards ducked out of the way and narrowly got missed as the power dimmed and died out with the arrow stuck on the ground.  
  
"Well girl here I thought you to be a regular muggle. But I see you are a miko. Now prepare to feel the Death Eaters power! Crusio!" the blond haired wizard yelled just as the other one did the same spell on Inu Yasha. But luck has it that both Kagome and Inu Yasha had been covered in Miko power, the spells were deflected. The two wizards looked on with shock and worry on their faces before whistling an eerie sound that came from their wands. Moments latter there erupted many a wizards and some muggles whom had sworn alliance with the dark lord. The two time traveling companions turned to each other with a shrugged they leaped at their enemies and began a mortal combat sequence of fighting techniques. Inu Yasha using the Kaze no Kizu and Kagome her purifying arrows and some blasts of magic from her wand that she kept with her.  
  
The battle raged on the wizards began to get tired by mid morning but our traveling heroes were to used to non-stop combat that by the afternoon the attacking wizards had either been slashed to pieces by Inu Yasha, purified or blasted away by Kagome or had run away when they saw the battle would lead to many casualties and their deaths. Kagome took a good look around before turning to see how Inu Yasha was faring. One of the later wizards had a sharp fencing sword and was fighting with Inu Yasha while she was too distracted to attend or bring up a shield for him.  
  
Inu Yasha was completely covered in blood and bits of debris from the forest and the battle. Taking a good look at one another before turning to limp or walk back to the castle. None looked good for ware and were both beginning to feel hungry because of their exercise and their lack of eating much at school. Turning to look at the sun Kagome decided her class must be in the classroom so walked a little faster trying to hurry Inu Yasha along without hurting his wounds. As she walked in she saw the excited faces and the wondering ones as she and Inu Yasha walked over to her desk. Deciding it would be better to explain everything in two days when their classes met again she put them to work on a spell to destroy a Fengarue.  
  
"Okay everybody, Books and Wands out. Turn to page seven then read the part about Fengarues and practice the hex to kill them on those stupid frog sitting in the cupboard." Kagome slumped on the desk followed by Inu Yasha lying down on his back on top. The class turned at the tired teacher but did as they were told. Kagome laid her head down thinking how she was gonna get out of this and how bad her first day has been. Inu Yasha on the other had was exhausted and didn't even complained when there was a loud screech of chairs scraping stone floors or what not. That battle had worn them out and they had missed lunch and now were starving with their stomachs grumbling loudly. One of the Ravenclaw girls by the name of Luna Lovegood walked up to the desk where she and Inu Yasha had laid or sat down and haven't gotten up yet.  
  
"You know Madam Promprey has a Pepper- Up Potion which will make you feel better. If you want I'll got get her, and tell her if she could give you some." Luna turned to the gold eye that was peering at her from under silver hair.  
  
Turning to a sighing Kagome whom replied "sure will you please Ms. Lovegood."  
  
Luna turned and exited the classroom with an air of importance. As the rest of the class continued to work on their Hexes and conversed amongst themselves. Of course Inu Yasha could perfectly hear them and blushed under his hand that was covering his tired face. Most of the girls were commenting on his hair and eyes and his posterior. Then the boy were the ones that made him mad commenting on Kagome about her chest and everything down and how young she was. But what really got to him was that girl Hermione was it? She was talking to the two boy she always hang out with about how she thought he and Kagome were an item. What the hell is an item?  
  
Harry walked up to the two on the table and asked cautiously. "Um so what happened after Breakfast with Inu Yasha and you Professor Higurashi? If you don't mind my asking." The class drew quiet and even Neville managed to keep silent for a time. Everyone resumed their seats to wait and hear the explanations of the two fighters they heard so much about, from Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Well that was. . uh. . "Kagome turned to Inu Yasha whom hadn't moved a bit before she continued in calm voice. "Well Inu Yasha had smelled something this morning. It was a creature that you guys might lose your lunch if I give full description of it. Well anyway, me and Inu Yasha ran to the forest we're the creature had vanish when Inu Yasha had smelled it this morning. There where some people dresses in robes a girl with blood red hair and nails and a Blond blue eyed man whom looked like Draco Malfoy or a relative or something like that." the class gasped at the comment and began to take notes to try and piece things together and for later reference. "Well anyway we fought Inu Yasha using his sword's technique the Kaze no Kizu, wound of the wind, and I had my bow and arrows. They were losing the battle but then a lot more people came out of the forest. Inu Yasha said they were humans but had some smell of dark magic on them. Well we kept fighting and trying hard to keep doing everything we could to keep alive. With a good burst of energy of mine I managed to drive them away for now. But one of the latest group had a sword and began to sword fight with Inu Yasha emphasis on the wounds and everything. Well here we are, him wounded. I know he'll heal and all that's why he doesn't want me to tend his wounds, but still he's grumpy when he wants to be but he wouldn't hurt people who don't bother or disturb him at all. But he's an adorable puppy." Kagome smiled and wiggled her index finger in front of Inu Yasha's face, just as he took it to his mouth and held it there. "Hey you mutt let it go!"  
  
"Na. .hu." He said keeping Kagome's finger grasped between his teeth, but on a gentle and firm grip so she wouldn't escape.  
  
"Inu Yasha let me go. Or I'll say it." Kagome growled a growl to make Inu Yasha proud of.  
  
"Ir 'ip it of' if ya 'ay it." He said around her finger. Kagome paled and nodded as many of the students began to laugh at Kagome's predicament. Luna Lovegood entered the classroom followed by Madam Promprey, whom nearly dropped the flask when she saw Inu Yasha on the table with Kagome's finger in his mouth.  
  
Nobody saw how one minute Inu Yasha was at the table teasing Kagome and the next by Madam Promprey catching the flask before it shattered on the floor.  
  
"Keh. Baba you should know better than to drop something like this." Inu Yasha handed the flask back to a startled Madam Promprey. The class was stunned, Inu Yasha had moved faster then evens the snitch at a Quidditch game.  
  
"Now, Now young man sit down and let me tend those bloodied wounds. They might get infected. Professor Higurashi you let your friend run around like this? I would think better from a miko trained in the art of healing and defense such as your self. Look at the poor young man. Are you hungry dear? Do you want something to eat?" Madam Promprey began a steady inspection of Inu Yasha while he stood there too stunned to retort back or try and get away as Madam Promprey began to strip him of his Haori and Kosode. The whole class was horrified at what they saw when his top came off. Madam Promprey gasped with a n angry and horrified look on her face and Kagome yelled at Inu Yasha with a pissed of voice.  
  
"I told you so!"  
  
The look of pure horror crossed the face of many of the students as they took one good look at Inu Yasha's exposed chest and upper body, (An: Hey I'd of taken a good look too if you get my drift.) It was mostly covered in little gashes and thick long wounds that ran from left to right on his body. Blood was already caking on the wounds as his demon heritage kicked in to cure the damage inflicted. Madam Promprey ran a finger by one of the smaller cuts that had caked, and the dried blood came off leaving nothing but pure, glossy, healthy smooth skin in its wake. The class began a commotion and everything asking many questions at once, making Inu Yasha's poor ears hurt.  
  
"Silence!" Kagome yelled making Inu Yasha wince in pain. The students quieted down and listened to Kagome as she explained the workings of Inu Yasha's body and why was recuperating at an abnormal rate. "Look his demon blood recuperates fast. It's in the demon nature to fight and so the blood needs to heal faster so it wouldn't take time to heal and get attacked while doing it. Besides Inu Yasha has been in plenty of fights that could have killed him, so no need to worry he isn't dying because of some wounds made with a regular sword. Also as you guys may have noticed he has dog ears on top of his head and they are very sensitive to sound. So no more yelling screaming or loud talk around him, he can hear everything even a whisper in the classroom or two miles away. Please be nice to him he's had a bad childhood and is naturally grumpy all day except when tempted to be fed with ramen. Okay Madam Promprey you can have him just be gentle." With that Kagome turned to see on her Desk many bowls filled with food as Inu Yasha took a whiff of something on the table and was there in a second eating ramen out of a bowl. At the side of the table stood a house-elf with long pointy ears and big bright green eyes.  
  
"Hello Professor. I'm Dobby the house-elf. If you need anything just call me. Oh hello there Harry Potter. Well I'm off bye." Just as he was about to vanish Inu Yasha grabbed him from behind the collar of the dusty rag he wore. Bringing him to eye level Inu Yasha asked Kagome without taking his eyes off the creature that called himself 'Dobby the House-elf'.  
  
"OI Kagome what is this thing?" Taking a sniff at him Inu Yasha nearly passed out, throwing poor dobby into the air with anger. "Pew, that thing smells. What is it?" The class was now watching as Hermione did the levitation spell and made Dobby land softly on one of the tables.  
  
"That thing Inu Yasha would be a house-elf. They tend to keep the whole school fed and running nice and clean. Also they prepare the food and keep the four houses and the staff bedrooms clean. "Madam Promprey turned to Kagome with a piercing look. "You let him free talk like this? Absurd. A demon wandering the halls of Hogwarts and yet letting him eat and stay in front of the students? That is very dangerous. We here at Hogwarts have tried to keep our school safe for all, muggle, half-muggles/ wizards and wizards of this school. I am sure Dumbledore-"  
  
"Would be please to make an acquaintance with the demon whom help save the school from searching Death Eaters in the forest." In walked a very old man with glasses that looked like half moons on his face. The whole classed looked on with wonder, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, never had walked in a class before. Yet here ha was purple robes and white beard all present. "I've have heard much about you Inu Yasha, half-demon son of Lord Inutashio a great demon of the Western lands in Feudal age Japan. Traveled with our new teacher Ms. Kagome Higurashi who is the Re-incarnation of the Priestess Kikyo whom was Priestess Midoriko's fiftieth descendant. You whom will destroy the all powerful half demon Naraku which tainted the Jewel of Four Souls with the hatred for the priestess his past human body, Onigumo, one loved, Kikyo. Yet you traveled after being unsealed from the god tree with the re-incarnate of the one whom sealed you fifty years prior. Accepted by the village near the forest whom has taken your name sake. Accompanied by a Monk with no morals; a Demon slayer the last of her kind; and an orphaned kit whom Kagome here has adopted. Sought after by an elder brother whom wants your sword which you inherited from your father, and to kill you for being a half-human. Yet you complain to the girl who first accepted you as what you are and defended you against feudal society for disgracing and calling you names for your parentage. Perhaps you do not wish to let go of the anger in you that binds you to your dead priestess lover Kikyo. Comparing both to one another when you know they are as different as the moon and sun." the class took another breath of air as Professor Dumbledore continued to berate Inu Yasha and they get to learn a little more of the two people who had entered the forest. "I welcome you here for this is troubled times and we need all the help we can receive but I comment you Inu Yasha to refrain from comparing the two mikos to one another while in this school. There is only equality here and no down- grading understood? Good. Well have a good day and rest up and eat, you've had a busy day." Professor Dumbledore walked out of the room leaving a very stunned class and perturbed Inu Yasha.  
  
"How the hell did he know that?"  
  
That thought rose through everybody whom asked any of the first students to leave, the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, what had happened in the class as the rest of the school awaited their turn with anxiety. Most of the rumors now flying around the school was that there were Death Eaters in the forest and nobody wanted Kagome or Inu Yasha to leave. They had new heroes now and most of the students began bribing Inu Yasha into company with a giant bowl of Ramen. Halloween drew near and the decoration was being put up by none other than Inu Yasha himself, grumbling all the way. Some students stopped to help, when the teachers weren't looking  
  
Kagome walked to the entrance hall where there was Inu Yasha climbing up the wall with his claws and trying put up a long twirled ribbon of black and orange. With a swish of her wand she made sure it stayed while Inu Yasha came back down. Looking a little perturbed at his guilty looking face she said. "Hey Inu Yasha what's the matter?"  
  
Inu Yasha reached into his Haori and pulled out a clean nice pair of pink panties with bubbles. "That stupid ghost threw them or should I say hooked them on my ears when everyone was going to their classes. They saw them." Handing them to a very red looking miko, whom hid them in her robes before leaving to find a certain ghost by the name of Peeves the Protagonist.  
  
Peeves after having a run in with a very pissed of miko about some joke he played on the dog demon, whom couldn't catch him; helped out as much as he could learning ways to piss of the miko without having her blast him to the underworld. Halloween was a much awaited occasion, and not just because the food and candy, but because some the students persuaded Kagome and Inu Yasha to re-enact one of their adventures during when they went to the past.  
  
The first Quidditch game was to be held on Halloween and everyone was asking Inu Yasha to join the fun afterwards if the Gryffindor team won and the Ravenclaws were complaining that he was going to visit them after the game when they won. (it was a Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game). Everyone was confusing the two when Inu Yasha said something rude and Kagome got all up in his face. Then there was quiet while everyone flipped their heads back and forth from Kagome to Inu Yasha and back. They were getting used to this type of arguments and they have gotten to view them as an interesting thing to view.  
  
"Inu Yasha apologize to Miranda, you do not say things like that!"  
  
"Keh that bitch deserves it."  
  
"Inu Yasha apologize now or else I'll say it."  
  
"Iie, That bitch needs to learn not to insult a demon."  
  
"Look I'm sure she didn't mean it. Now Apologize!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!"  
  
Splat   
  
"Stupid Bitch!"  
  
Ignorant Mutt!"  
  
"Stuck up Wench!"  
  
"Egoistic Male!"  
  
"You could never be like Kikyo! She's far more nice and pretty."  
  
There was a gasp from the class. They have heard the story of Kikyo Inu Yasha's dead lover brought back to like trying to take Inu Yasha to hell for killing her, which he really didn't it was some other dude named Naraku. They may have been used to these insults but it still surprised them how mean Inu Yasha could really be. Of course if it wasn't for Melody Miranda there wouldn't be an argument and they wouldn't be here waiting while they rest of the school ran out to the Quidditch stadium out back of the school.  
  
"Well if you like her so much, then go back to the feudal era and go to hell with her. Oh I forgot you need the jewel shards don't you to become a demon and then kill yourself. Well you can just go to hell. Class Dismissed." Kagome ran off towards the classroom door and down the right side of the hallway. Some of the student stood stunned then decided they better leave the lovers-feud alone or they might end up with their en-piled upon a stake.  
  
Kagome ran down the right side of the corridor leading to where the south side tower which was abandoned stood with dark windows looming out into the open lake air. She knew she would miss the fist Quidditch game if she didn't go back, but she didn't care. Inu Yasha had insulted HER one too many times. As she made her way up the stairs where many of the portraits were dirty and asleep, her miko senses began giving her a warning that something was bad. Yet Kagome was too wrapped up to see the trailing yellow snake eyes or the soft pads of several dark figures that kept to the shadows. The noise that came from the other side of the school reached her ears and she wanted to go down when she noticed that she was surrounded. Bringing out her wand she tried to get the figures that were closing in, on her and her only defense was her wand. With a loud "KYAAA!!!" of fright she let her miko powers shoot out of her body so maybe Inu Yasha could get to her if she tried to hold them off.  
  
A dark face came into her view as she lay on the floor nearly passing out from a wound to the head with what had felt like a sword butt or a hard object. The voice was a silver of death and she knew who it was instantly. From all she heard she never thought she'll meet someone with a darker aurora than Naraku. There before her stood none other than the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldermont, in all his dark glory with a dozen Death Eaters surrounding her and her only means of escape.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here? Ms. Higurashi was it? Well you seemed to have destroyed many of my best Death Eaters whom I had sent to capture Harry Potter yet here I have someone worth my attention, a miko. You know why we wizards fear mikos? No? well it's because their purity and good heart contradicts our philosophy of magic and that we need wands to use it. You see since your dear ancestor Midoriko we have never have found a miko out of Japan, and well its an over populated country and we don't want a muggle infested country filled with mikos whom protect them." Voldermont leaned his face closer to Kagome whom was beginning to lose consciousness and then said to his followers. "Pick her up you ninnies, she's coming with us. No need to give Hogwarts it's only weapon against us now up." The band of Death Eaters and their lord walked to the window where out they could see a giant green Forestmusk Dragon heading their way as three other ones entertained and blasted the Quidditch game and its viewing students. Voldermont say a red streak that began slicing and destroying the approaching dragons and decided to leave before he spotted them. Hauling the nearly unconscious miko he said into her ear." Say bye bye to your demon-lover for you will never see him alive again, hahahahahah."  
  
The Forestmusk Dragon flaunted away from the tower and flew to the rising darkness to the south of the school. The wind whipped many of the flames to the retreating figures in the school and the only demon present felt a cold chill creep down his spine. Chaos was being replaced with order as mostly everyone entered the school unhindered, yet Inu Yasha stood on the Quidditch ground catching the scent of Blood, Kagome's blood and looked to the horizon to see a retreating form in the sky.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!"

###############################################  
**Shinigami-Sama1:** Hey sorry about the short chapters but I want to take a break from writing at least for two days. Also I hope you guys like the chapter even though it was short by my comparison so enjoy what you will and if you review then I'll update soon.

Special Thanks to:

**Kathleen:** Yeah, you are kind. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this story very much.

**Tenshi-001:** Four words. . . . . Now that's impresive. but last time you wrote to sentences with the same four words. . . .now that was funny. I hope you liked this chapter very much but the next will be more interesting. sorry if I insulted you.

**Eleature:** Thank you for the support. Yeah well there was another fic, that's were I got the idea, but the author took it off, I just had to write a story about the same subject: Kagome as a DADA.

**Mistress Nika:** Well we all have gramar problems, but hey i don't complain. it's a natural thing to have run on sentences. thank you for the review and i hope you continue to read this fic, it's gonna get better, that i can promise.

**My Love Inuyasha:** Thank you for recomending this fic. It was nice for people to review it. Hope you like the upcoming action and the twists that are to come.

Than you all for reviewing and for those who are just reading the story and not reviewing, shame on you. i need reviews to up date and keep people very happy, hey i keep myself happy by reading the story over and over again just to read it. Read and review, hope you liked this chapter and see you nest time people.


	4. Enter the Ghost of Blackest Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.  
  
** Wizards and Demons for Dummies  
  
** **Written by:  
**  
Shinigami-Sama1  
  
**Edited by:** Yugismpuzzle  
  
**Chapter Four: Enter the Ghost of Blackest Past**  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome heard it through her miko powers which she had left at Hogwarts to protect the students. 'He won't be able to go inside ever again,' she thought as she fell once again into sub-consciousness, bringing back memories of someone that followed as a shadow, under the evening setting sun. 'Inu Yasha protect them, they need you there, don't worry about me, promise me that you'll do it. Promise so I can fight without worry.' The message was transported by the small connection to her powers.  
  
Inu Yasha felt her around him and he heard her voice in the wind and the aurora now surrounding the school, it howled to him trying to make him promise and he did with a promise of his own 'I'll get you back Kagome don't you worry, I'll protect them and I'll find you, I won't let anything happen to you I promised your mother.' The shadow of a kiss implanted a happy smile in the wind as he saw her eyes in the sky, a whispered 'I love you' as it faded to the setting sun.  
  
Inu Yasha felt his blood boil and his demon blood react to losing someone so important. He knew what he needed to do and went back to the mess hall to address the students on the situation. Everyone turned to him with a look of hope that they might still be able to have a celebration and that their beloved teacher was not in the hands of the most feared wizard of this century, Lord Voldermont.  
  
"Keh. Listen up pups, Kagome left this place protected. Her aurora now ranges from the station to cover the whole school and village. Don't worry she'll get back to us, but I promised to stay and keep you safe, although that bitch should learn not to tie me down but she needs to know this." Everyone turned to each other and back to him as they knew he had more to say. Turning with a scowl on his face Inu Yasha said gruffly. "Kay you are to stay within the aurora, if you cannot see the aurora, then you are in deep shit. I'll mark the perimeter and where the edge of her protection ends. I'll be patrolling the area day and night. If you have no reason to be outside during anytime beside when the classes are in progress then your little behinds are mine. You cannot lie to a dog demon; I smell all emotions and know when you are lying. I know no magic, so I will ask the help from a student to teach each lesson. Any questions?"  
  
Too many hands were raised as mostly everyone had a question to be answered by our loveable dog demon. Half of the Slytherins looked to their headmaster, Professor Snape for some form of confirmation on the matter. Then he stepped forward with an air of supremacy to rival Inu Yasha's stubborn quality.  
  
"I think the Headmaster would agree with me that you Inu Yasha are not suited for the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and so the post would naturally go to me." Snape sneered little did he know Inu Yasha had been waiting for the chance to beat this little git to a pulp for insulting him when he had first arrived at Hogwarts. Snape's eyes went wide open as he came face to face with a pair of red eyes with a blue pupil, Inu Yasha had been pushed to the edge and was ready for action, or in this case a massacre.  
  
"What were you saying you piece of snake youkai shit? You need an ass whopping? I'll be grad to commence the beating for you. You know I have no idea why I want to kill you but-"The Demon Inu Yasha didn't even get to finish as a voice from above or should I say Kagome's aurora went into effect. A booming voice shouted 'Osuwari' and Inu Yasha plummeted to the ground. They a bright blue/pink light surrounded itself around Inu Yasha's sword that sat by the doors and brought it to Inu Yasha's outstretched hand, turning him back into a hanyou with no memory of what just occurred.  
  
The voice, just as sweet as Kagome explained the occurrence. "He turns into a demon when his sword is not by him and he is beyond angered. So if you see him with out his sword bring it to him. The sword was built to keep his demon blood from overriding his human blood and so that he wouldn't lose his mind. And Inu Yasha even if I'm not there doesn't mean that you can get away with a couple of catastrophes, Kay? Later I have a date with an ass whopping of a demented wizard and his crew." The voice faded and everyone turned to look at a surprised Inu Yasha sitting on top of an unconscious Snape.  
  
"Keh. What happened? Don't tell me I. . . "Inu Yasha trailed off as many of the students nodded in agreement with Inu Yasha's thoughts. He knew that if it got dangerous there would be no way for him to save the students in his Demon form and all. Hell he didn't even remember what happened; well it must have been good to be sitting on that annoying asshole Professor Snape. Getting up and dusting himself he made his way to where the teachers were conversating in a dark conner.  
  
"We must send them home." Professor McGonagal replied to whatever Professor Flitwick had said. "It's bad enough we have demons running around but now the Dark Lord has taken a teacher. They might be in danger if we do not do something."  
  
"Keh the Old Hag is right. But Kagome said not to send them home. She wants them to study and they will under my watchfull eye. I wont let anything happen to the students here or Kagome will have my ears for it." Inu Yasha turned to Professor Flitwick. "You work on charms right?"  
  
"Yes of course I am the Charms Professor, but what can I do? You know very well that I'm not capable of doing anything very fantastic like say Professor Dumbledore but I can do many things. Why do you ask anyway?" Professor Flitwick backed against the wall a little to keep from being completely terrified from the dog demon intimidating form in front of him.  
  
"Oi I need you to teach these pups to turn their magic into scrolls. That way they might be defenseless to the eye without their wands but with scrolls in their pockets they might stand a chance." Inu Yasha turned to look at the students who were having conversations on the tables. He heard many of them worry but most thought he was their second weapon while Kagome is away. Thinking that these kids are weird he moved on to say to professor Snape. "And you don't piss me off. These pup's I'll train so that they might fight with a weapon, do you have an armory?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked on with a serine face, his eyes dancing behind his half-moon glasses. "I think we might I don't know. You'll have to as Mr. Flinch when you see him. If we do, the weapons might be a little rusty and they might need to be sharpened." Dumbledore signaled Mr. Flinch from his post by the double doors. When Mr. Flinch showed up Dumbledore asked with a small smile on his old worn face. "By any chance MR. Flinch do we have an armory?"  
  
"Why of course we do Professor Dumbledore. We've had one for years, although the weapons are heavy and rusting, and might need to be re- sharpened. Why do you ask? Plan to let me torture those little brats for dumping dung in the third hallway or for trying to fry Mrs. Norris?" Mr. Flinch nearly panicked when he saw a clawed hand flexing in his view. Turning with a slight shiver of fright he saw Inu Yasha grin with a feral glint in his golden eye. The students near them, mostly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, were looking at the two and then tried to act like they haven't have been overhearing the conversation.  
  
"Look Mr. Flinch I have no need to let you touch the pups, for Kagome's annoying reasons. I need you to help the pups train so they might fight incase of an emergency." Turning to look at the small group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaw near them he said, "Harry may have fought your enemy, but the others might not be lucky. I got in a fight with a wizard that used a sword, wouldn't your pups do the same? Wouldn't you like them to say Mr. Flinch help them learn something usefull and you will no longer be an outsider in the school but a friend? Keh you need practice with your magic. You might not have any as I've heard, but you can do something better by teaching them combat. Think about it. We have a ha-ro-iii-n to continue. Food and story about my travels with the wench, for the pups."  
  
Everyone in the Mess Hall turned happily that they were still gonna be entertained and began to settle down in their respective tables and look up at the ceiling that now danced with many bright candles floating and a stormy eerie look. Food appeared all over the tables. Ramen, pasta, pumpkin pie, apple tarts, bowls of candy and chocolate frogs, pumpkin juice and apple cider graced the lips and many hams, turkey, and pot roast filled their bellies. Most had finished eating when the tables moved and they were now aligning the walls, Ravenclaw next to Gryffindor and Slytherin beside Hufflepuff. The staff table had no remaining change. In the middle a platform stood and it began to glow green making it look like a forest.  
  
"Okay pups be quiet. Its time to tell you of the time I met that wench, and I was freed from my sleep of fifty years. Kagome I need your help here." Inu Yasha turned to look as the forest scene changed from a dark green to a sunshine one and a well appeared, Kagome sat on it wearing her school girl uniform. Inu Yasha moved to the shadows to let Kagome play her part, then he was grabbed from behind by a tree, he struggled at first before he realized he had to look a sleep; faking sleep was a cinch since he's done it many times.  
  
_/Where am I? Ojii-san? Sota? Mama? The god tree I can always find my way home from there/ The image of Kagome struggled to pass many trees when she came before Inu Yasha, stepping to where he was she said /Excuse me I'm lost can you help me? Hello/ Stepping up to him she looked around before her hands twitched and she grabbed his ears squeaking them. Some of the girls aw-ed as they saw the scene. A fake arrow came from out of nowhere and nearly hit her as four more surrounded her. An old priestess came forward_ many began to say that was Umbridge when she was young.  
  
/_Who are ye and what are you doing in Inu Yasha's Forest?/ The prietress moved from the center of the village of many of the women began to comment on her.  
  
/She might be a kitsune, with that out landish look./  
  
/I think it's a demon come to destroy the village/  
  
/Do you think we won't stay much longer from the wars plaguing the other villages./  
  
/She looks like my dead sister Kikyo./_ Many of the girls gasped as they saw, the old aged Kaede stand in front of Kagome exsaming her. The scene changed when Kagome was beign chaced into the woods. Ligh pured on to Inu Yasha's form as a transparent arrow pierced his heart 'Brings back old memories' he thought right before he remembered he was suppose to insult Kagome when he saw her. Kagome landed right infront of Inu Yasha.  
  
/_I'd expect better from you Kikyo. After all you are the guardian of the shinko no tama. Why are you running from Mistress Centepiede you could pin her with an arrow as you did to me./ Inu Yasha saw his past flash before him.  
_  
/_You're alive!. . .Hey I'm not this Kikyo person you are talking about my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!!! AHhhh!!!!/ Mistress centepiede slammed when Kagome had been sitting and then grabbed her from the waist with her fangs when she didn't move fast. To all the students horror Kagome was flung from a hight of thrity feet and fell to the ground floor as a little ball of glass fell from her body.  
_  
_/The Shinkon no Tama is mine!!!/ Mistress centepiede slammed to the floor trying to get the Shinkon no tama from where it had been now in Kagome's hands.  
_  
_/Girl hand it over here. Give it to me!!/  
_  
_/What is this? The hanyou Inu Yasha stuck to a tree? Watch as I devoure the Shinkon no tama and become the strongest demon to ever walk this earth./ Mistress Centepiede tied Kagome with her tail, to Inu Yasha's form on the tree as she took the jewel to her mouth.  
  
/Girl can you get me free?/ Inu Yasha watched as the jewel he always wanted to posses was swallowed by Mistress Centepiede.  
  
/How? And Should I do it? You want the jewel too./ Kagome looked into his golden eyes.  
  
/Do you want to die stuck here with me?/ Inu Yasha turned to Kagome looking into her eyes.  
  
/No Kagome don't do it. He'll kill you too./  
  
Kagome grabbed the transparent arrow with her transparent hand and said as she yanked /Be free Inu Yasha!!!/ The arrow disapered with a blue glow and Inu Yasha sprang into action slicing Mistress Centepiede into bits and pieces.  
  
/Keh wasn't even worth my time. Now where is the jewel/   
_  
_/Kagome can you see where the jewel glows?/ Kaede helped Kagome take out he Jewel from the stomach piece of Mistress Centepiede.  
  
/All that trouble for this little piece of glass?/ Kagome looked at the bright pink glow emiting from the jewel.  
  
/Yeah well hand it over unless you want my claws to caress your flesh./ Inu Yasha stood there flexing his claws to emphasise his point of killing her. _The light in the Mess Hall came on again and the scene faded with Inu Yasha still flexing his claws.  
  
"Well that's how we met. Next time how the hell she put this stupid rosary beads on me. Now to be pups ne need to delay. You have lessons tomorrow. Keh stupid wench." Inu Yasha looked at the retreating forms of the now tired but still excited kids. They had watched as he relieved his first day of meting Kagome, yet he wondered if he could have changed his attitude how will his present be.  
  
"That was great Inu Yasha hope tomorrow is better." Ron walked away being hauled by a very angry Hermione arguing about studying and things like that. The Slytherins were the last to walk away and Draco Malfoy was commenting on Half-Breeds in a wisper.  
  
"I would think you have learned your lesson from what Kagome told me." Inu Yasha saw Malfoy go pale as he turned to look at him with a frightened look. "You have class with me tomorrow and I'll make sure you'll enjoy it, if you continue with that attitude. Remember I'm your only defense against what want to kill you outside of the school, do you think you should be insulting me?"  
  
"No sir. I'm sorry, I'm not gonna do it again I promise. "Draco stepped back followed by Goyle and Crabbe. They ran out of sight before Dumbledore walked out of the Mess Hall.  
  
"That was a very exciting piece of work. I'm surprised Kagome's aurora managed to make herself seem very realistic. I hope to see the same entheutiasm from you Inu Yasha after all I think the students will appreciate a change of routine and would like to know how you and Kagome spent your time traveling in the past." Dumbledore walked past him to the right side of the hall, where the Dormitories of the staff laid.  
  
Thinking of Kagome and how lonely it was gonna be in bed with out her.(A/N: Not in those ideas you perverts, he means that there will be no more Kagome in her bed while he slept in his tree in her room.) With a determined look he walked to the third floor where their room was situated in the office of the classroom. Walking in he nearly gasped as he saw her laying there sleeping. Walking over to her he tried to grasp a strand of hair but his claws passed through air. 'She's not really here. But she's trying to make me feel that she is here.' "Good night, Kagome." With that he went to his tree as he heard her say. "Good night Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome woke to feeling like shit that got ran over by a lawnmower, her body ached and she had blood caked on her head where she had hit herself. A Black shadow moved and she got ready to use her powers before she noticed it was a black dog that was in the same dark dungeon of god knows where they were both in.  
  
"Come here sweetie. What's your name?" She asked as she coddled the giant black dog that was now rubbing it's head to her breasts and trying to lick her ear.  
  
A voice in the shadows, but it came from him said in an eerie tone" Sirius Black" The dog moved to where there was some form of light that still penetrated the dungeon from a small crack.  
  
"Sirius Black? Wait aren't you. . .? weren't you. . .? How did you. ..?" Kagome didn't finish when the door opened to reveal the root of all evil in the Wizarding world, Lord Voldermont. There was a silence a shifting of pad feet before a light was produced by the wand of Voldermont.  
  
"Whom were you talking to miko?" Voldermont sneered in anger. His red eyes the only thing visible trough the black cloak he wore. Three Death Eaters were behind him holding chains and rope, Kagome guessed to chain her and keep her from escaping.  
  
All her miko training and the magic books didn't go to waist as she threw a misty looking ball of miko energy into the middle of the dungeon. She was not ready for the dog to grab her hand and run with her nearly on his back. They flew through the large group of wizards and muggles, and half breeds. They surprised to say the least as they saw her zoom by on the great Black Dog that was Sirius. Kagome clung to him like a life rope as they jumped from the second floor out the window. They she saw the Dragons. They were caged by a magic bared barrier.  
  
"Turn to the Dragons I have an idea!" Kagome said as she rode the Dog (A/n: I'm not gonna put rode Sirius because that's just wrong.) He turned with a shake of his head as if saying 'You are one crazy miko.' As he neared the Dragons they saw many wizards with a shake of her hand she threw some of her power at them putting them to sleep. The Dragons narrowed their black beady eyes as they turned to look at the approaching miko and dog. They narrowly missed a blast of flame.  
  
"Stop!" Kagome through her miko powers at the barriers and it shattered as he miko powers caressed the dragons calming them. "We need your help to get away from here. Will you help us in exchange for your freedom?" The dragons got images of them flying and carrying them to a building then leaving to a woodsy place where a human wizard made sure they were well fed and no one could ride them or use them as they pleased. With a nod, one of the three dragons bowed it's head and let them climb as the Death Eaters and Lord Voldermont came out of the house. "Go!!!" She screamed as the dragon took flight with wizards trying to shoot them with their wands, to no avail for Kagome's powers still protected the three dragons; one of the dragons carried a small nest of four eggs.  
  
They flew to where the wind sent them to where many students and people had gone to sleep, to where wizards studied and held some hope of a better tomorrow. Kagome turned to a nodding Sirius. "Hey Sirius why are you still a dog? Can't you change into your human form?" The small shake of the shaggy head told her he couldn't but the eerie voice of his said "I'm not strong enough and it's a spell that holds me so."  
  
"What if I could maybe break the spell what would you do?" Kagome petted poor Sirius on the top of his head. Turning to where a loom of a tower showed from a cloud. "We need to go down." Kagome felt the dragon understand and then was led to the cloud right when she saw, the other dragon's eggs begin to shake. "Hurry the eggs are hatching." With a quick image of a baby dragon falling from the nest, the dragons plummeted face down first to the field bellow them. The first to land was the female whom carried the four eggs just as one cracked and opened to revel a red Horntailed dragon with yellow eyes and silver claws. The other two dragons landed and began to look at the hatching baby dragons as the mother stood and looked proud of her self. With a tinge of miko powers Kagome turned to an on coming Dog Demon as he made his way to where the dragons were, sword out.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha paused in mid run as he spotted the miko he missed. Seeing her with a Black Giant dog at her side and Dragons made him wonder if this was the real Kagome he remembered from a week ago before she disspeared. Then as she ran to him dirty yet with a sunshine smile on her face he knew she was here to stay and had fought her way through hell with the Dragons and the Black Dog.  
  
Kagome flung herself into his arms as she neared him, laughting with joy as he hugged back with equal force. "I missed you Inu Yasha!" She happily exclaimed as he spun her around with his own happiness. "Oh this is Sirius Black and well the dragons got us here, but they seem to be having little ones come and look." With that Kagome pulled Inu Yasha by the unoccupied hand towards were the dragons were leaning on the ground watching the second baby dragon hatch.  
  
Inu Yasha wondered in awe as the second baby dragon fought his way through the egg shell that held it captive. As it poked a little claw from the crack and cried out, he looked to Kagome where she stood looking at the process with fascination. 'I wonder if I'll ever have a pup and is she'll be the mother of them.' His thoughts were interrupted as Professor McGonagall came running at them wand raised and night gown flowing behind her. Right behind her were Hagrid, Professor Snape and a very nasty looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Told you there were Dragons Professor." Draco exclaimed as they neared the group. One of the dragons spotted them and saw the wands then turned ready to use it's deadly tail horns if needed.  
  
"Stop." Kagome sent some of her energy to the dragon caliming it, reassuring them she will take care of it, to go back and watch the little ones come into their world. Turning with a sigh as the dragons obeyed her command, she made her way where the Professor and the students were standing ready with their wands. "There is no need to fight. The dragons are just protecting their young which have had the fortune of being born here and not in the clutches of Voldermont." Tuning to look where Inu Yasha was still gazing at the baby Dragon that was coming towards him, she said. "You see they are harmless, I just need to ask Weasley to send a letter to his brother Charles in Romania to see if he can accept some dragons that need a home."  
  
"if you would open your eyes Professor Higurashi, you would see these monsters would kill our students if they stay." Professor Snape commented as McGonagall and Malfoy somewhat nodded.  
  
Hagrid on the other hand was excited as a can be and asked quietly. "It sure would be nice if. . Um I could see a hatching of some baby dragons. Can I Professor Higurashi?" Kagome turned to the dragons relaying the message with her powers and images of the story she heard of Hagrid hatching his own baby dragon and crying when it had to go, with a nod from the female she nodded saying he could. "Thank you Professor." With that Hagrid ran to catch up were Inu Yasha stood with a baby dragon rubbing on his panted leg.  
  
"You see they are harmless. Voldermont had them caged and used them because they threatened to kill their younglings. Wouldn't you do the same if one of your young was in danger and the only way to keep them safe was to follow orders?" Kagome turned to McGonagall and then to a terrified Draco and last to stoned- Face Snape, with a nod of his head he turned and left with Draco at his heels. "Thank you."  
  
"Now if we need to send word to Charles Weasley then we need to wake up his brother Ron Weasley." McGonagall said as she looked to where the Baby Dragon was trying to knaw on Inu Yasha's scabbard.  
  
"no need to Professor McGonagall." Ron said as the little Gryffindor Group took of the invisibility cloak that belonged to Harry. Ron and Hermione tuned to look at the Dragons as Harry turned to Kagome with a smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome back Professor Higurashi, long time no see." He said as Kagome began t laugh then made a parchment and paper appear in her hand and handed it to Ron. Ron took the paper and began to scribble something or another while turning to look at the dragons every other minute.  
  
That's when Harry saw the great Black Dog. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the shaggy form from anywhere. Kagome blocked his view and whispered in his ear, "He's stuck, so I'll keep him hidden don't worry. I'll find a way to turn him back human. He saved my life and I owe him that much." With a nod of his head he turned to walk to Inu Yasha whom was holding the baby Dragon the tail and was getting a good berating by it in its baby language.  
  
"Lets just leave them here I'll keep them guarded by my miko powers. Come on you guys are past your bedtime." Kagome said shooing the Gryffindors to their dormitories. As she past Professor McGonagall she heard her say "They are somewhat beautiful when not attacking."  
  
As Kagome crawled into her Bed and Inu Yasha to his tree she said, "Why is there tree leaves on my bed?" Turning to a blushing Inu Yasha she smiled knowing what had occurred. With a slight happy grin she laid down and went to sleep, never knowing one of her pillows had gone missing while she's been gone.

############################################  
**Shinigami-Sama1:** Hope you liked this chapter. Yeah well that is one twist of the whole thing, but it's very minor. I could change the pairing from K/YI to something else give me your comments to help me decide how to continue this thank you.

**My Love Inuyasha:** Thanks for the review and i appreciate your entuiasm, did you enjoy this last chapter? Well there is gonna ba a poll. you have to reach the bottom to see what it is, then review with your answer. Domo Arigato gosaimasu.

**Eleature:** Yeah well you are allowed to be a critic. Thank you very much for the review and i hope you enjoyed this last chapter. The next ones are gonna be up tha wall with excitement. (at least by my opinion.) Check out the poll at the end to give me a little help with something. thanks again.

**katrinaluvInuyasha:** yes i am getting that 'Inu yasha is dumb and should keep his mouth shut.' Well that's the way he acts so no biggy. Thank you for reviewing and please do the poll with the review if you can. thank you.

**_Okay people listen up. I have a major decision to make regarding the pairing of the Inu Yasha crew. Anyways. Please chose a pairing that you might like to see and send it in with your review i really appreciate it. Of course if no one desides to take the poll then it will be at random in my little brain and most people might not like the pairing but like the plot._**

**Here are your choices:**

**# 1. Inu- Yasha and Kagome:** Really this one is a given.

**# 2. Kagome and Sesshoumaru:** some one wanted this and she better review if she wants it.

**# 3. Kagome and Sirius Black:** Hey i like the guy, it would be fun to see this one.

** # 4. Kagome and ?:** I got many characters that could fit in this story dont make me chose them.

**Okay people type your answers and review for the sake of your favorite pairing.**

**Vote for your favorite pair.**


	5. Reunion of the Best and Worst kind

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.

**Wizards and Demons for Dummies**

**Written by:**

Shinigami-Sama1

**Chapter five: Reunion of the Best and Worst Kind.**

The next day was mighty busy, with all the missed work the students had to listen closely to what Kagome had to say. Inu Yasha sat on one of the neighboring trees as he watched Kagome try and teach her students some real combat fighting.

"Okay you guys. You have to channel your powers through the weapon of your choice. If you noticed already my powers are blue and pink. Yours will be different depending on what characteristics you posses." Kagome turned to the tree Inu Yasha was sitting on and fired. The arrow blurred blue/pink and Inu Yasha jumped for all he was worth from the tree rather than be incinerated with Kagome's powers. Kagome turned to the students and said with a happy smile. "See now find an object and try and make your powers go through the weapon so you may destroy the object." As the Students retreated far away from the argument that was sure to begin with the miko and the demon, they commenced practice, Harry, Luna and Neville being more successful than most.

"What do you think you were doing wench? Were you trying to kill me?" Inu Yasha growled a demon warning that by all means he was beyond pissed out. How in the seven hells did Kagome thought she was gonna pull that shit off? Hell he'd kill her if he didn't love her that much. A damn shame he was letting a bitch control him instead of the other way around. His father must be rolling in the grave right now laughing at his expense.

"I was just demonstrating, Inu Yasha. I'm sorry if I scared you or something." Kagome said sweetly turning on her charm to get Inu Yasha to give in. of course Inu Yasha would have melted had he not seen the wicked look in Kagome's eyes. Nope that was a no-no.

"Look wench you can't fool me. You did that to get me to move and I told you before you are suppose to listen to me." Inu Yasha growled a true dog demon growl while Kagome turned happily to where the students were practicing and trying hard to aim right and do what they could to get their powers into the weapon. They were using a variety of weapons ranging from 11th century swords of Middle Age Era England to 17th century French fencing blades, from Roman made javelins to Japanese cut battle fans. Most of the girl had the fans.

"Sure Inu Yasha I'm protected by my own aurora, so please refrain from challenging me in my aurora or else you will get sat or fried. Remember what happened when you yelled at Flinch for hiding the cat when you were about to pounce on her. I told you once I wont tell you again, leave that cat alone, it does not want to be chased all over the school and be played with it. You leave Mrs. Norris alone okay Inu Yasha?" Kagome pointed her finger to him, she narrowed her eyes and a flash of blue pink light flashed in the sky. "You better promise not to hurt her, flinch loves her. I'll make you a deal. How about I send for Buyo so you could play with him. He likes you, you like him, you will both be happy without getting in to trouble." Kagome clapped her hands and walked away from a very confused Hanyou which by all understandment he couldn't get his brain to work to understand what Kagome had said. With a shrugged he walked to where some students were butchering the art of swordsmanship.

A week later while everyone was eating lunch and were talking about the training and the latest fight between Inu Yasha and Kagome which involved one of Kagome's pillows which was found in Inu Yasha tree. Everyone had a hell of a time watching the argument unfold, hell they practiced their DA and then when perfected their spell to an immediate active when summon they would watch Kagome and Inu Yasha argue like never before. Mostly everyone was eating some sort of flavored Ramen (the schools new favorite dish thanks to Inu Yasha). The owls post mails came in, multi colored browns to grey, white and black owls came into the Mess Hall dropping the mails in front of each student. Then came a giant Barn owl that carried a very fat looking Cat which by all means being that high wasn't scared, it just looked bored.

Inu Yasha was the first to spot the cat and jumped up to retrieve it from the Gryffindor table. Everyone watched as he narrowly missed scratching the owl as he took the cat from it. With an Angry hoot the owl turned around and flew out the window back to where it came from.

"Buyo!" Inu Yasha happily petted the lazy cat as he sat back down on the table. Everyone including Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at the fat cat which was not afraid of the dog demon. Lets explain why everyone was surprise, mostly everyone whom had a cat was afraid that their cat could get hurt, plus Inu Yasha wasn't helping much because he always chased the first cat he smelled, saw or heard.

Kagome walked down from the Staff table and sat down next to Inu Yasha. "See I told you mom would send Buyo if I'd asked her to." Kagome petted Inu Yasha's bouncy ears as he tried to get Buyo to do some exercises . Mostly everyone near them was enchanted as to how the cat would let Inu Yasha pet it and fondle it.

The bell rang and mostly everyone that was Slytherin or Hufflepuff sixth year followed Kagome and Inu Yasha to the DADA room. As they entered they sat down on their seats and began to practice their dissolving/invisibility spell "Desorvois Vistais" They practice on the frog available to them, they keep getting new ones when they couldn't find the other ones, and everyday they had a fresh batch of Frogs ready for practicing spells.

Inu Yasha laid on the floor with Buyo on top (not that way you perverts) and he held Buyo by the front paws as he began to swing his little body back and forth. Kagome sat on her table taking notes on what everyone was doing and how well they might make on the next test they had to take.

Draco was getting pretty bored as to what everyone was doing and also was getting pretty frustrated at not getting this spell right away. Crabbe and Goyle were trying their best at not shoot each other with their wands and their frogs kept getting away of getting killed. With a malicious look Draco walked up to where Kagome's Desk was seated at the front of the class. Eddie saw what Draco was about to do.

"Professor Higurashi, may I ask you a question?" Draco asked with a sick sweet smile. He held a flask of warts potion he had made and sneaked out of the Potion's classroom the day before and he was gonna get back at Kagome for not getting rid of the dragons once and for all.

"Sure what is it Malfoy? As you see I have many things to do, and next lessons test to plan." Kagome smiled a genuine smile but behind her closed happy eyes was a sharpened miko and she had detected a malicious vive coming from him since he had gotten up. She knew what he held behind his back and then what he planed on doing.

"Oh well I just wanted to know if you-"Malfoy was cut off by Inu Yasha which took the bottle held behind Draco's back and put it on the desk. With a slight "Keh" Inu Yasha walked away from them, going back to his original position of playing with lazy cat.

"Well, well Mr. Malfoy it seems you were gonna play a cruel trick on me, forty points from Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's deceivement and a week of Detention for you." Kagome said with a very calm serine voice, most of the class felt the chills her aurora was expelling. Kagome was not known to give detentions but now they guessed she had every right to do so.

The month of November passed quickly with out major battle involvement, most of the students have had some battle combat with minor youkai's and random trolls, ghouls and zombies. They were found wandering the outskirt of Kagome's aurora field and where trying to get in unnoticed. The fist Hogsmead weekend was uneventful and the next was looked forward to with Inu Yasha and Kagome in tow. December the first arose with great packs of snow on the school grounds and many of the students were happy to have just over two weeks before winter Vacation was to commence. As Kagome dressed and washed (out of Inu Yasha's view of course) she sensed something familiar approaching the aurora field, that's when she felt four familiar auroras and let them pass the barrier without any trouble. As pulled on her blue robe she shouted at Inu Yasha whom was sitting on her desk playing with Buyo as he waited for her to get ready so they could eat some breakfast.

"Hey Inu Yasha come on!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door. "Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara are coming. Let go meet them!" Kagome happily bounced through the Hallway followed by Inu Yasha grumbling about stupid kitsune and bozou hoshin. They bounded through the hallways, most of the students which had Professor Binns this morning saw them heading to the Forbidden Forest and they were compelled to follow them, with their weapons in hand just in case they saw them. It was Kagome's and Inu Yasha's training was to keep the weapon at hand and if they didn't well it was five points for each student without the weapon.

As Kagome and Inu Yasha arrived at the edge of the forest; a giant cat with double tails and fire busting from its feet landed in front of them. Three people got off, make it more like a child looking kitsune and two people. The child spotting Kagome ran to her and lunged himself into her arms. Kagome caught him and held him to herself relishing in the feeling of having her little 'baby' demon with her again.

"Kagome-Chan!" the Taijin said as she went to hug her friend of longest. The giant cat turned into a little two tailed adorable little one foot tall miniature demon cat. It curled around Kagome's legs and meowed a greeting to the miko. The third arrival a monk, walked calmly to where the girls were gathered and made to move and hug them but his hands wandered lower than was proper to.

"Hentai!!!!!!!!" Both girls yelled with a fury as Kagome shocked him with her aurora and the Taijin hit his skull with her giant boomerang. Both Inu Yasha and the little kit shook their heads as if saying 'he never learns.'

"Oi bozou you should learn to keep your wandering hands to your self." Inu Yasha grumbled as he turned to look at the gathering students behind them. "Oi don't you guys have classes? I wouldn't want to report to Dumbledore about your lack of studies." The students grumbled and made their way to where the school was situated muttering about demons whom don't let them have fun.

"Kagome what happened? Where are we? We were waiting for you guys by the well for a while then an army of demons appeared and a hole opened up in the sky and we were all sucked in." the Taijin commented as she picked up her wandering demon cat which was getting close to the fat cat by Inu Yasha's feet. "There was an evil laugh and then we saw many people dresses in the same clothes you were wearing , but black. There was a man with red eyes and snake like skin, he looked like a youkai. We ran from there on Kirara and flew to where Miroku said you ki laid and here we are. We finally found you. Do you know how we got here?"

Kagome turned to Inu Yasha with a look of pure concern and worry, with a nod from the demon she said to the arrived group. "Sango-Chan Miroku-Sama come on we need to talk to a man by the name of Dumbledore.. He should know how you guys got here and try to figure out what to do with the information you have given us." With the little Kitsune in her arms, Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and walked fast towards the school their friends in tow. Quickly taking the fastest corridor to Professor's Dumbledore office they passed Professor's Firenze's divination's classroom, the centaur stepped out.

Inu Yasha had never met a creature like him, half man and half horse. He did not radiate of death of malicious nature but any how he still put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kagome was the one to step up. She had met him when she had gone looking for Inu Yasha that first day she had arrived at Hogwarts. "Firenze, would you like something?" Kagome ever so politely said. She knew the centaur could read the stars and yet refused to give the meaning of everything; putting it all into riddles that it was all hard to understand.

"Professor Higurashi, beware of the planet Saturn he steppes lightly on to the light of your star. Mirror the image and keep all kindle burning even on the darkest of night. Good day and keep safe. Do come over to my class sometime you would find the stars a great help in the battles to come." Firenze turned to Inu Yasha with a gaze that penetrated his soul. "Lord Inu Yasha you need to see Venus from the shadows of Mars, yet all you seek is Jupiter when it all lies in the moon. Keep you spirits high and look towards Pluto and Neptune for guidance and let all past acquaintances get reacquainted with the lord of Pluto. Good luck and good day to you Lord Inu Yasha." Firenze trotted back into his class leaving the shard hunting group confused and shocked.

"Come on you guys I'll ask Professor Firenze about that little burst of advice on the stars later. We need to get to Professor Dumbledore's office." Kagome began to trot again as they made their way to where the Statue of an Eagle was situated by the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Strawberry shortcake." Kagome stated, then the eagle began to rotate upwards and she hopped on the first stair step that appeared. "Come on hop on. It'll take us up, or do you want to climb when it stops moving?"

Sango held on to Kirara as she stepped on to the next stair step that was rotating, Inu Yasha and Miroku followed more suspiciously. The eagle rotated up the narrow tower till it stopped in front of a double door entrance. With a knock, there was a moment before a voice said 'Enter'. With a nod to the others, Kagome opened the door and walked into the office.

Dumbledore's office was stacked with books and snoring portraits of past Headmasters and wizards and witches of high reputation. On a shelf sat the sorting had snoring but with a twitching fold for an eye open. A bowl with a high stick hanging over it sat a phoenix with an aged looking appearance. Dumbledore sat on the chair by his desk and motioned for the others to sit in the five chairs that were situated by the desk. As they all sat down, the phoenix busted into flames; everyone turned to look as the ex-bird fell into ashes in the bowl.

"Oh my god. That poor little thing, how did that happen?" Sango commented as mostly everyone nodded in agreement. There was a moment of silence as they took a good look at the pile of ash that now sat on the bowl.

"Linguistico. And it was about time too. Poor Fawks was looking dreadful for days." Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore and his serene face. He had done the Language spell on the new arrivals. Yet they all could now understand what he was saying.

"Looking dreadful? About time? You were waiting for it to die?!" Sango said as she took another glance at the smoldering ashes. She could just not believe was this man was saying. It was time for the bird to die? But he just burst in flames and burn to death.

"Well you see Fawks was a Phoenix and well when they begin to look like that they bust into flames." Dumbledore walked over to the bowl of ashes and took out a little hatchling. "Then they are reborn in the ashes. Isn't he adorable? Phoenix are rare and beautiful creatures but very loyal. A phoenix tears can heal many wounds. Now I suspect you are not here to watch Fawks get reborn, what is it you wish to speak to me about Professor Higurashi, oh and do introduce your friends if they are to be staying." Sitting back down Dumbledore took a sip from his pumpkin juice that was sitting with ice on the desk.

"Well Professor Dumbledore, this here is the Taijin Sango and the Hoshin Miroku, and this adorable little kitsune is my little baby Shippo. That Demon cat is Kirara, Sango's companion. Well they gave us very disturbing information. I have reason to believe that Voldermont found a way to open a portal through time and has now Demons under his control. If that is true then he will come to Hogwarts with more force than ever before." Kagome exclaimed as she looked at Professor Dumbledore with worry in her misty-stormy blue-grey eyes. Inu Yasha nodded in his seat, if Kagome was afraid then so will it he will watch this school like a hawk; just to keep her safe.

"Tell me Taijin, what did the man that summoned thee looked like?" Dumbledore asked with a serene expression. The sincerity and full attention he gave them was most comforting to the group of shard hunters with a new development in problems.

"Well he had glowing red snake eyes, and his skin was a paled green like a snake. He had no hair of what I could see, and was surrounded by many other people in robes. A blond one, that was closer, tried to kill us with magic coming from a wand. Then they had dragons, bigger than we have ever seen. It was a big house of old, yet not nothing like we have seen." Sango folded her hands in her lap and looked at the fast growing chick. Maybe if she told them the other thing it might be better, nah she didn't want to worry them further.

"Well it seems that Voldermont has found a spell to open a portal from your world to this. But how I wonder? All the books of the ancient have been lost to us for many centuries when people used to time travel. Demons of bad nature brought to our world; yet commanded and under the control of Voldermont and his Death Eaters. Well thank you lady Sango and I hope you could replace Professor Higurashi as a combat Professor so Miss Kagome could teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm sure Mr. Miroku could patrol the school, with out direct contact with any of the female students and The kitsune Shippo could help explain the working of the demon society when in your class miss Higurashi. Will you all take the job? We need someone to go with the students to the next Hogmead visit which is to take place in Two days." Dumbledore's kind face convinced the shard hunting group to stay in the school for the remainder of the year. Just to make sure nothing bad happened.

The next day was a commotion in the Mess Hall. Everyone had heard about the two new additions to the faculty and were now viewing them for the first time. The Taijin in the fighting combat out fit stood out with the giant boomerang strapped to her back as Inu Yasha introduced her as Sango. Most of the girls began making her their idol by following her around, when not in class. When Miroku was introduced as a Perverted Monk, no one believed Inu Yasha till most of the girls ended up slapping him for caressing their backside or asking them to bear his child. It was made a rule that all girls were to travel in numbers for the safety of wandering hands.

Inu Yasha walked up to the Gryffindor table followed by Sango, Kirara and Miroku (Shippo decided to hang out with Kagome at the faculty table.); He spotted Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patilt as he walked by them. Finding the people he wanted to see he sat down next to Ron and Harry. Sango went to the other side and sat next to Hermione as Miroku sat beside her next to Neville Longbottom.

"Hello, I'm Harry this is Ron, She's Hermione and that's Neville. Welcome to the Gryffindor Table." Harry said. Everyone nodded in coherent with their names being called. Sango and Miroku stared in wonder as plated filled with food appeared on the table. Ramen, cakes, eggs, sausages, Bacon, toast, jam and butter. Many of the students served themselves and began to eat a healthy breakfast. Sango served her self a little of everything and some pumpkin juice for a taste. Inu Yasha as always took a bowl of Ramen and munched down. Miroku took whatever he wanted, plus he liked how the things just appeared out of the table like magic.

"Iitadakimasu!!" Sango and Miroku said before digging in to their breackfast with glee at how delicious the food was here. They munched on waffles and toast and chewed on bacon, ham and eggs. The students around them seemed to offer advice to what food was good in their opinion and they tried a few things.

Just then Peeves waltzed into the Mess Hall with a bucket that was dripping goo and smelling like dead animals. Most of the students stopped eating and ran out the double doors to go vomit their breakfast thanks to Peeves. Kagome stood on the Hufflepuff Table and took out her wand. With careful aim she took the bucket from Peeves and sent it hurling to the Forbidden Forest. Peeves turned to the miko with a slight nervous look. "Hello Professor a please seeing you here. I'll be going if you don't mind, my Lord the Bloody Baron waits for no one to clean the Bloody cloak and scrub his sword." Peeves was beginning to back away to the doors.

"I don't think so Peeves. First you scrub the dungeons and South Tower then you can do what you have to do." Kagome said with a grunt of disapproval. "I want the South Tower Spotless when I go up to investigate something later. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes perfectly clear Professor. I'll be seeing you around Professor, ta ta." Peeves flew out the room with a force to make many robes fly. The rest of the Morning hours were uneventful. As Kagome explained to the students that Sango and Miroku were to take over the Combat Fighting class, a loud explosion was heard from the other side of the forest, by the town of Hogmead.

"Inu Yasha lets go!!!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her bow and arrows. "You guys have a free period today. Practice your fighting because next time you'll demonstrate your abilities of combat. Stay close to the school, we'll go see what the commotion was about." With a land Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome and loaded her on his back as he took off towards Hogmead. Sango and Miroku followed on Kirara, as Shippo was left behind to watch the students.

As the shard hunting group neared the town that saw; what was a giant crater that was at the center of town. Most of the wizards had begun to flee to the woods just beyond the mountain. The crater was still smoking when they got near enough, but as the smoke subsided they saw some people they wished to not see in this time and at this place where they had to protect far more than they could.

The smoked cleared to revel a miko in red Hakama and white Haori with raven hair and deep soul-less brown earth eyes. Ser skin was pale as the moon and her hair dark as the night. Many soul gathering demons floated near her giving her an eerie glow. Next to the miko stood the demoness of the wind with burning red eyes and cropped raven hair. Her kimono slashed with red marks here and there and in her hand she held a fan. By her side stood a little girl as transparent as the clouds that floated above their heads, eyes a glossy white and form a transparent mist in her small hands she held a mirror.

"Hello Inu Yasha. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." The Demoness said as she twirled her fan in her hands.

"Kagura. Kanna. Kikyo."

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Yeah people a giant twist to the whole plot. Very nice don't you agree? Well I'm getting good reviews and I like how people are commenting on things here and there. I fired my editor. . . well not really I haven't had time to get her to review this fic. Hey people remember Read and Review, I need to know what you think about this or any random comment you would like to think is important. Also I will start taking polls on a subject that I might need a decision on. Well later people.

**Special Thanks to the people whom voted:**

**xXxInsigniaxXx:** Thank you for the vote, it somewhat counted. Hope you liked this chapter and look out for Harry's point of view in 'Wizards, Demons and Miko Oh Hell!'. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu.

**Regana:** Thank you very much, you will find that the next chapter will have many twist to it, if you look close enough. Have fun with the story and hope you liked this chapter.

**My Love Inuyasha:** It was officially voted that it will be a Inu Yasha and Kagome unless by the next seven reviews change it by a swing vote. Hope you liked this chapter, but you'll have to wait for Inu Yasha to get his turn in Wooing Kagome, if you get my drift. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu.

**Eleature:** Okay it was voted as Inu/Kag fic, don't worry unless by the next seven reviews people rock the vote to a different pairing. Thank you very much for voting.

**acvrebel2:** Thank you for reviewing, it was voted as an Inu Yasha and Kagome fic, hope you liked the twist that occured int his chapter but you'll find a better twist in the next. So much fun to put in twists yes it is . Good day.

**lalala:** Than you very much for reviewing as you may have noticed if you read the other reviews of skimmed through them that it was voted as an I/Kag fic. Continue reading and have a nice day.

**Amanda Trinh:** Inu Yasha and Kagome it is. Final decision, on most of the voters. Thank you for voting your input was very much appreciated. Yes Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are in here as you may have noticed. Review and keep on reading my muse is up and running.

Thank you all for reviewing, all your votes counted. Here are the top choices:

**#1 Inu Yasha and Kagome** with **5** out of** 7** votes

**#2 Sesshoumaru and Kagome** with **1** out of **7** votes

#3 Sirius and Kagome with 1 out of 7 votes

You may still be able to** rock** the **vote**, **Read** and **Review **with the type of pairing you would like.

░

░

░

**Rock the Vote**!!!!!

**Vote!!!!**

░

░

Review with the pairing you would like, **VOTE!!** there is still chance!!!!

**VOTE!!!!!!**

**And**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

Thank you very much/ Domo Arigato Gozaimasu.


	6. Fights and Near Death Kisses

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owed by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.

**Wizards and Demons for Dummies**

**Written by:**

Shinigami-Sama1

**Chapter Six: Fights and Near Death Kisses**

"Inu Yasha." The icy cold voice of death came from Kikyo's mouth as it lulled a spell around Inu Yasha's mind. She was Death re-animated into a figure of ash, bones and Earth. Her dead brown eyes like dead wood of an old forest. She was his past love, his first, yet there was something still there to consider.

"Kikyo." The sole word spoken from his lips sent a chill down Kagome's spine. It always had to be the same with him whenever they were together. This love triangle was getting a little out of hand and complicated. She saw Inu Yasha's golden orbs mist over and she knew what the out come of this fight would be if she didn't stop Kikyo. With a determination fueled by Jealousy, anger and force Kagome fired one of her arrows against Kikyo; the tip ignited itself to become covered in miko energy.

The battle had commenced and to the horror of the wizards who stuck around to watch the fight they saw the Wind Demoness Kagura blow many things away with her power of Ryou no Mai, or dragon twisters as a term to use. Kanna tried to suck Kagome's soul but she was inside her aurora which they had broken through thanks to Kikyo. Sango and Miroku tried to fight Kagura as best they could and they also fought many of the minor attacks from Kikyo which Inu Yasha had yet to stop from trying to get her to back off from his teammates.

"KYaaaaa!!!" Kagome screeched as an arrow nearly missed hitting her on the head. Kikyo had fired aimed to try and disposed of her re-incarnation. She took another blow from Kanna which had tried to fire at her with some power from the mirror. With a determined thought her aurora kicked Kanna out of the barrier and shocked Kagura a bit. Yet it did nothing to Kikyo for she had a small piece of her soul.

That's when a whole was broken through Kagome's shield, her body caved in on it self and she felt her limbs burn like if they were being ripped apart. Her shield collapsed completely like she did. Her eyes gone white and blank, out of focus as she fell to the floor on her back. A black shadow appeared over her a giant black dog. She knew at once who it was and took comfort as her body convulsed from all the pain she felt as tons of demons came streaming into the town of Hogsmead. But Kagome had determination with a final "Kyaaaa!!!" she blew out most of her energy to get rid of the demons and threw up another shield using her wand to insert more energy into it. The Black shadow growled at something just beyond her sight. Kagome tried to get up, but her body wouldn't give into her demand. 'So this it how it feels when you are about to die. Pity, I didn't finish teaching the class nor figured out how to turn Sirius back to his human form.

"Human, you have tested my patience long enough." A voice from the shadows said with a frigid windy voice made of ice. "Yet my ward would be saddened for your loss." The figure bent over her and for the first time in many months she saw Inu Yasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes a bright reminder of the two brothers similarities including the white/ silver hair. Yet Sesshoumaru had nothing but royal marking on his face, a violet crescent moon and two stripes of magenta on each of his cheeks. His left arm was missing so his Haori hung lose there.

Bending over the Miko's form he pulled out his heirloom sword a useless thing unless when one was at the border of the realms of the living and the dead. As he narrowed his eyes to see the little demons of death that always killed a person, his face made contact with her smell of Strawberries, Cream and Ginger. He took a sniff before he remembered this was his brother's wench and he loathed humans. With a quick swipe of Tensaiga he destroyed the little demons of death and let the miko up so she may explain how in the name of the seven demon lords did he get here, wherever here is.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she backed away a little from the Demon Lord of the West. She had never seen him use Tensaiga before but she knew the power of it. As she turned to look at his face their eyes met for a long moment their thoughts wandered. Her eyes gleamed a silver shine of something unidentified to him and his golden orbs turned a dark honey-Sunshine amber. They stayed long moments in silence each only aware of the other as if seeing one another for the first time.

"Oi Sesshoumaru, get away from her!!!!" the spell was broken. Kagome got up and took a defensive stance against him. He turned with a cold glare at his approaching brother, before looking at the miko who by all means was startling look.

Inu Yasha ran in front of Kagome taking a defensive stance. "What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha asked with a sneer. His body was covering Kagome from view and he noticed his brother trying to get a better look at the girl behind him. 'by the seven hells what was going on?' Inu Yasha thought, turning to glance behind him to the girl who stood by a giant black dog.

"I have no reason to explain my actions to the likes of a hanyou. I wish to speak with the miko, not to you dear brother." Sesshoumaru's clear stare made Inu Yasha take a step back and think through the options he had. Sesshoumaru turned his amber eyes to Kagome, a small glint of silver passed through his eyes before it was masked by the icy-cold golden iris. He moved to the left and with a quick flick of his only arm he knocked Inu Yasha into a tree forty feet away. Turning to look at the black dog in front of him he narrowed his eyes. "I have no quarrel with you, move or be prepared to die." Sesshoumaru readied his whip flexing his fingers.

Kagome felt a twinge of dark energy at the back of her mind before she felt the jewel shards in the direction of the school. With a look of surprise when Sesshoumaru showed up in her range of vision Kagome eeped and backed away from him in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. "eh. . Sesshoumaru. . What are you doing here? Um. . . .I need to go. Later" With a sprint only used in desperation, Kagome crashed into the thick vines and limbs of the forest before she ran at full speed never looking back . Sesshoumaru felt his demon nature pull him to the chase of the girl and he complied. With a burst of energy he ran like lightning towards the forest were the girl had disappeared. He followed the scent of Strawberry, Cream and Ginger. His body reacting on its own as his mind shut off. He flew through the trees as he spotted Kagome on the floor hopping over a couple of logs with an eerie experience of a long running demon. His mind processed her scent again as he thought many naughty things he could do to her to make her wild for him, yet logic came back to him at full force.

Kagome ran a little faster when she saw Hagrid's Hut and when she got to his door she knocked with urgency going in to Panic territory. When Hagrid opened the door, Kagome ran in closing it.

"Hagrid is anything wrong at the school?" Kagome asked seeing Hagrid's bloody hands and a cut coming from his left eye disappearing into his beard. Looking out the window she saw Sesshoumaru waiting in the shadows of a tall oak at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Aye, There was a giant feline with red eyes and dark hair." Hagrid to a look at Kagome's nervous glance, at the window and her dragged appearance. He knew she looked like she's been in a fight but then she also looked like something was chasing her. "Um Professor Kagome. . . what happened? Ye look like a tee devil be after ye."

"In some words he is." Kagome took another glance at the window before sitting down on one of the sofas. She took one sad look at Hagrid before setting out a hand towards Hagrid and letting her powers flow out. Her miko powers touched Hagrid and instantly the blood disappeared and then it moved to his face getting rid of all the cuts and bruises from him.

"Care to tell me what is out there?" Hagrid said before setting a pot steaming with tea on the small table and then pouring some into two cups and handing one to Kagome who took it gratefully.

"Actually it's just Inu Yasha's brother. He was chasing me. Although I have no idea what you could say why he was chasing me. I mean I've pissed him off in the past but to appear here with a different look in his face when he's near me it's disturbing." Taking a look at Sesshoumaru through the window.

"Could it be he might have gained some feelings for ye while ye was gone? Maybe he liked ye and decided to come forth with his feelings? You know, Inu Yasha never said I love you but maybe he wasn't to beat his brother at it." Hagrid stroked his chin before he took another long drink from his mug. Turning to the window he looked out and saw a white figure at the edge of the forest. "Maybe I should invite him in. Do ye reckon he might like that?"

"Noo! I mean he's the unsociable type. He's a cold hearted blood-thirsty, cruel and selfish demon and he kills for fun. You can't let him in, he'll kill us both. Not to mention he'll take joy in it too. I don't think he likes me I just think he's get something up his butt that is making him act this way." Kagome slumped looking at the half empty cup of tea. It's golden brown color a warming glow through darkening times in her mind and heart. "He's a demon without a heart, and I fear he'll kill us someday."

"Don't ye worry Kagome; he's probably lost and needs a little reassurance. Maybe it's just a fluke or something. Go up to the School and see if the students are well after that close encounter of the third kind." Kagome stood up at Hagrid's comment and suggestion. With a nod she made her way towards the window to take a good look at the forest.

"Hagrid can I borrow your bow and arrows? I lost mine when I was fighting at Hogsmead." Kagome turned to Hagrid as he handed her a quiver and a bow.

"Thanks and keep to your hut when you have nothing to fight. Kami knows what got in while my shield went down for a couple of minutes. I'll see you in the morning." Kagome opened the door and took a step out side letting the cold night air cool her body and mind. Walking briskly towards the school she spotted Kirara in the distance with three riders. As she continued to walk she felt him come up behind her and follow at her heels. "You know Sesshoumaru it's considered rude to not say a word when you are walking with a person."

"You are but a wench. I do not wish to speak to you, yet." Was the cool reply from behind her as his voice caressed her ear. Sesshoumaru was walking behind her, just so she may lead him back to some familiar place yet she seamed to not know anything of his territory which he took great care in keeping rid of lesser demons and filthy humans. Yet his mind became over come by her intoxicating scent and her alluring figure which was concealed by the cloak that snagged at her breasts and hung limply after her tights. Him mind was running at 360mph and it looked like it wasn't gonna stop soon. She was bewitching him, like no demon bitch had done before and he was rolling down the hill to right into her charms and attributes included with many flaws that contradicted his philosophy of Perfection. "You humans need to know when to answer politely to us of royal lineage. It seams this world really needs to rid itself of pesky humans with no modesty and a long list of flaws running back to when this pathetic world began with demons and mortals as equals. Really humans are trash and need to know to respect demons whom have a closer relationship to Kami for we are immortals. And-"

"Can you cut the bull shit? Really talking like a bitch with nothing else to do, hold it let me rewind that, talking more like a school girl trying to tell her friends about her crush or first date. Really Sesshoumaru you need to get a life, make it two thousands of them." Kagome swirled back around and began to march up the steps towards the school first's corridor. She was pulled back and hauled up against a very strong and muscled chest covered in Japanese styled armor.

Sesshoumaru held her against him, her smell was clouding his mind and he felt like she was the only thing that made him feel like he was a step away from being allowed to enter the pearly gates of the divine realm. Spinning her so she may look into his face he leaned down a breath away from her lips and said in a very cool voice as it fluttered against her cherry pink lips. "Human you must really think highly of yourself. How about I bring you down a step." With that he closed the distance.

Inu Yasha got up ready to go fight his brother and kick some major demon butt, yet Sesshoumaru was already gone. "Keh got his loincloth in a bunch and couldn't stand getting his ass whipped by me." Inu Yasha turned to where Miroku and Sango were fighting some remaining demons that just couldn't understand the sentence "Rest in Pieces." With a swing of his sword he cut about half of them down, as Sango threw Hiraikotsu and cut through a couple more. Miroku sucked up all he could then defended himself with his staff as he was attacked by more demons.

"From where are they coming from?" Miroku turned around to slice through two demons behind him. His hand was burning from so many demons he had t suck up his kazaana.

"Kaze no Kizu!!!" Inu Yasha jumped from behind the duo and sliced through the hundreds of demons in front of them. His sword glowed yellow for a moment before going back to being a regular fang sword. Turning to his friends he said. "OI Kagome lets go." When a full minute passed and no call was returned to him he narrowed his eyes and sniffed at the air. "Kagome? Wait I was knocked back by Sesshoumaru when I was in front of Kagome . . . Shit that bastard's got Kagome come on lets go!! Hey where's that black dog Sirius?"

Inu Yasha decided to ride with the two humans on Kirara, as many of the Hogsmead villagers came out of hiding seeing the battle was over. As they flew over the forest, Inu Yasha sniffed and tried to catch Kagome's scent in the breeze yet he could not. As they arrived at the school that were caught off guard when they saw a scene they thought would never really happen. On the second landing of the stairs to enter the school, lost in a lip-lock of romance that probably came out of a John Travolta movie was none other than Sesshoumaru holding and kissing Kagome for all it was worth.

Sango gasped at seeing her best friend being kissed by someone that was considered to be their enemy. She in her eighteen years would have never believed that possible. Yet she looked at the scene with a slight horror leaning on to Awed look, as Kagome and Sesshoumaru parted from their kiss.

Kagome stood with a shock expression on her lovely face. Her blue-Grey eyes a raging storm in her depths. Her abused lips slightly parted, a pink tint on her cheeks. She gasped as it clicked as to what just occurred and then she looked up at Sesshoumaru who wore an expression of bewilderment and then of an unreadable one in the golden cider depths of his eyes.

Stepping back a bit Kagome turned and ran up the steps forgetting that if he wanted to Sesshoumaru could easily catch her and drag her back. Raven hair flowed behind her as she made her way to where her room was situated in the third corridor and in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. As Kagome slammed the door she turned to look at the bed where she slept. Lying on the cover was Sirius still in dog form, he was looking at her with a curious glance before laying his massive head back on one of her pillows.

"Hey you are not allowed to get my pillows. And I told you before you are sleeping on the floor. Men. Really you all think you own this world." Kagome huffed as she undressed behind a screen she had put in one of the unoccupied corners. She came out in a green sleeping gown, and then laid down next to Sirius. "You know Sesshoumaru kissed me, and then I ran. Do you think it was all just a joke? Sirius I found the spell while looking in the Restricted Area of the library. I'll perform it tomorrow. So. . . . Go to sleep." Kagome closed her eyes and fell instantly into a not so peaceful slumber of Dog Demons and sugary kisses.

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Okay this does not mean it's a Sesshy and Kagome pairing but it might be. Also it's time to give Sirius his form back. Can Inu Yasha really be stupid to think Kagome was still with them at Hogsmead? I guess so. See you all in the next chapter and thank you all whom reviewed. Later people.

**Thanks to:**

**hanyou92:** Yes more people had voted IY/Kag so it shall be done, except I put that little teaser for the Sess and Kag fans. Enjoy the chapter and review.

**gxfh sghj sfjg:** Weird name? well anyway thank you for the review, Yes I hate Kikyo too, and her death will be the happiest moment of Every InuYasha and Kagome fan, in this whole system. (for those whom hate Kikyo that is.)

**Sesshoumaru-Rocks:** I really like the name, well it has been voted that it will be a IY/Kag fic, hope you enjoyed the chapter, excuse any ooc from Sesshoumaru, he was drugged to do that part. Thank you.

**Kariisme:** Yes, I also thought a Sess/Kago would make an interesting thing but alas it was not voted so. Anyway I hope you liked the little scene with Sess and Kagome, its a teaser, but it was worth the try. Thank you for the review.

**My Love Inuyasha:** Yeah there went another twist but this time it was a romantic one, can anyone say love square? But it was only a teaser, it was voted to stay as a IY/Kagome fic. Thank you for the review.

**Amanda Trinh:** Kikyo will be killed, don't worry all in it's due time. It was decided to be an IY/Kag fic and I love the Miroku and Sango pairing, I will never change that. I'm trying to keep this as Rumiko Takahashi characteristics as I can. Thank you for the review.

**Acvrebel2:** Thank you for the review, hoped you liked the twist in this chapter.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, AND I WOULD LIKE FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UPDATED.**

**THANK YOU, PEOPLE.**

****

**OWARI.......**


	7. Love Potion Number Nine

**Disclaimer: **Ido not own Harry Potter (owned by J.K. Rowling) or the characters from Inu- Yasha (owned by Rumiko Takahashi). Thank you very much for understanding and on with the show.

**Wizards and Demons for Dummies**

**Written by:**

Shinigami-Sama1

**Chapter Seven: Love Potion Number Nine **

"Hey you are not allowed to get my pillows. And I told you before you are sleeping on the floor. Men. Really you all think you own this world." Kagome huffed as she undressed behind a screen she had put in one of the unoccupied corners. She came out in a green sleeping gown, and then laid down next to Sirius. "You know Sesshoumaru kissed me, and then I ran. Do you think it was all just a joke? Sirius I found the spell while looking in the Restricted Area of the library. I'll perform it tomorrow. So. . . . Go to sleep." Kagome closed her eyes and fell instantly into a not so peaceful slumber of Dog Demons and sugary kisses.

Morning awoke everyone in the school, with a slightly bright surprise. It was to be the last Hogsmead visit before winter vacation, and everyone above the third years who were allowed to visit were thoughtfully excited. Kagome and Inu Yasha dressed in the robes provided for them and Sango and Miroku were one and the same dressed like everyone else. Sesshoumaru after a brief explanation to the headmaster Dumbledore was allowed to go with them. Many of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were talking among themselves when they had first seen Sesshoumaru walk out of the DADA room. After the first hour of walking about he already had a pack of raving witches fan club following him around and taking notes on his habit. Needless to say he was perturbed and annoyed at these low lives human females following him around like a pack of she-wolves, always on his trail.

Kagome and Inu Yasha walked Sango, Miroku and Shippo into the Mess Hall; they had lost Sesshoumaru somewhere by the third corridor, in a crowd of stalking females. They had felt sorry for a split second but then they were more sorry about missing the show they new was gonna be preformed somewhere in the school. As they walked by the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw table many of the students greeted them and announced their enthusiasm for being trained in combat by Sango and Miroku. Many questions were raised by some students present.

Out of the blue a grey owl swooped down near Hermione in the Gryffindor table and dropped a folded copy of today's issue of the Daily Prophet by her plate. Giving the owl a coin and a bread roll it flew out the window again as many of the students put their attention on listening to Hermione read and try to see if Voldermont was on the move again.

"Listen to this:" Hermione said as she read the main article. " _Yesterday as the last rays of the sun was leaving the sleepy town of Hogsmead there was an abnormal attack on the little wizard town near the most famous school of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Hogwarts. A blast that was felt all the way to King's Cross Corner, was seen to be caused by the ever present minions of he-who-must-not-be-named, the Dark Lord himself was not seen but it seemed that he had acquired an armed unit of dark allies which have never been seen since the days of Merlin himself. But it seamed we ourselves are no less for allies. It was seen by some eye witnesses that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, miss Kagome Higurashi is a white Miko with a strong powers that was able to defeat these foes with the help of her companion a Dog demon? We have yet to identify the others present there that were able to banish the ever present threat of the Dark Lord. _

_It is also rumored that the ever famous Harry Potter had a run in with one of the Death Eaters, the ever growing followers of the Dark Lord. It is not specific as to what caused the decline in the defensive shield the Miko Higurashi had put up when she had first arrived at Hogwarts. The students are well and safe and under the best guidance and care they will ever have. Professor Dumbledore did not let anyone enter the school grounds under the strict accusations of not wanting another happening of last year with Professor Umbridge, whom has yet to be found since going into the Forbidden Forest June. We will keep looking for the ware bouts of the Dark Lord the Ministry of Magic has not given a specific date as to when it wishes to declare a total war with he-whom-must-not-be-named and the Death Eaters. I will keep you ever worried readers of the conditions of our children in Hogwarts and of any occurrences in the vicinity in the near by future. Written by Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet." _Hermione turned towards Kagome to get her point of View of what actually happened in the town of Hogsmead they were suppose to be visiting today. All the students stayed quiet for the time being before Sesshoumaru's voice came over the whole Mess Hall.

"You indigent witches! Leave, this Sesshoumaru, alone!!!!"

Everyone turned to the double doors as they broke open, letting Sesshoumaru in the wake of the debris as the doors crumbled into dust by the entrance. Sesshoumaru walked in with an air of indifference and annoyance well masked. His ever graceful presence was looked upon with awe and admire. Flicking the stray strand of hair from his face, ever more looking graceful, he turned to regard his brother with a malice look and the miko next to him with a little less threatening one. Turning to look at the gathered third graders whom were excited for the visit to Hogsmead, and the ever present Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh graders whom were allowed to attend the town. With an annoyed look to having to sit in modern chairs, he sat down with the grace of a god at the Gryffindor table. He was then instantly surrounded by all the Gryffindor girls trying to keep him from the rest of the Tables females, whom were ready to kill all Gryffindors at that moment.

Kagome sighted, it was gonna be a long day, and even longer vacation. Sitting down with the Gryffindors she took the newspaper from Hermione and then turned to read all the articles in it. Inu Yasha sat down next to her followed by Sango and Miroku with Shippo and Kirara in both of their laps. They sat patiently waiting for Finch to come out with the list of the students that were allowed to go to Hogsmead for the last weekend before the beginning of winter vacation.

"Alright all Third graders line up, its roll call. No pushing. You can't get past me and Mrs. Norris; we'll sniff you out if you didn't turn in your slips. And its detention for those who try. Come on." Finch began to check off al the students that were allowed to go to Hogsmead. One by one frightened third graders passed by Flinch and his ever present captain-in-arms Mrs. Norris.

"You guys wait outside for the carriages, and try to behave. Me and Inu Yasha will be right there in a moment." Kagome turned to Inu Yasha who was staring at Mrs. Norris with an evil glint in his eye. "Inu Yasha leave Mrs. Norris alone and go watch the students by the carriages. "

Inu Yasha turned with a haughty expression before turning up his nose and saying in his I-am-right-because-I'm-a-demon type of voice, "That's women's work." A giant boomerang came down on his skull as Miroku raised his hand in prayer and exited and Sesshoumaru got up like the god of the world and made a graceful retreat to the outside.

Inu Yasha rubbed his head but went outside to watch the students. Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing by Luna, Neville and Ginny; all who were starting to throw snowballs at each other. Inu Yasha trotted over them and barked to get their attention, (A/N: Barked? Yeah he can do that, but then again Sesshoumaru was running around trying to get away from his Wicked Witches fan club, so he didn't see and Inu Yasha needn't be afraid of getting caught.)

"Good Morning Inu Yasha." The six students nodded to the hanyou as he pulled buyo out of his coat and began to play with him. They looked on as the cat tried to catch Inu Yasha's claw, his little fat body moving with the force of trying to get the annoying claw.

"Keh, you pups should be onboard those 'ka-ri-e-jye-su' and be getting ready to ride to this 'ho-gyu-a-ru-tsu'. Has anyone seen my annoying brother?" Inu Yasha growled and then began to laugh as he saw a miniature version of Sesshoumaru's demon form, a puppy with a crescent moon and red demon eyes. "Oi Sesshoumaru what happened, you get turned miniature by the witches that kept trying to get you?" Inu Yasha fell down laughing as the miniature Sesshoumaru growled and pounced on Inu Yasha.

Everyone looked with surprised eyes as Inu Yasha grabbed Sesshoumaru and hugged the little puppy codling and laughing like a maniac. Just then Kagome came out and said something before Inu Yasha was hugging a very angry and annoyed humanoid dog demon, who flexed his claws and got ready to strike. Inu Yasha turned around and ran in front of the departing carriages. Sesshoumaru summoned his little cloud and lifted off the ground and flew over the other carriages as Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode Kirara behind the rest of the carriages.

Hogsmead rose from the snow as beautiful as any day. The events that had occurred the day before were long forgotten as the damages to the city were minor, since Kagome fixed it in her sleep with her own powers and magic. The Carriages unloaded and left the students to their own wanderings, all scattered to the wind as the Shard hunting group arrived and began to wander around aimlessly, picking up candy and goodies for Shippo and some magical potions and inks for Miroku. Inu Yasha rose his nose to the air as he sniffed Sirius around in the alleys as they walked by. The group entered the Tavern and ordered some buttertoffy mead as they turned out to sit next to the table were Ron, Hermione and Harry were discussing something.

"So we need to find a way to defeat Voldermort, and be able to send all the demons back to the past." Kagome took a strong gulp of the mead and smiled sweetly as she turned to look at Inu Yasha. Her eyes fluttered and she licked her lips suggestively.

Inu Yasha took a look at Kagome and sniffed the mead as Sesshoumaru did the same to his before pushing it away untouched. Sango and Miroku failed to notice the concern of Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru as they smelled their drinks, they took a giant gulp and then put their drinks down. A drowsy feeling overcame them both at the same time and they turned to each other. Their eyes glowed and they gently but tenderly kissed before they crawled under the table for a more private meeting. Shippo looked at Kagome as she tried to get Inu Yasha's attention by unbuttoning her robe and at Sango and Miroku who disappeared underneath the table and pushed his own mug away.

"There is no chance in hell I'm gonna drink that if it makes them act that way." Shippo then checked his little bag of goodies and took out a tong changing lollipop and proceeded to suck on it. He ignored the looks he was receiving from both Inu Brothers.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome as she began to fan herself with her robe, exposing more of her skin to his amber eyes, Kagome really needs to get a head check. He licked his lips as he smelled a sweet tangy smell that rose from her body, His own mind was getting hazy but he knew that it smelled like some type of aphrodisiac that was hell as turning him on. He was sure not immune to the scent that the girl of his dreams was giving off right now.

Sesshoumaru turned in disgust from the sight and smell of his brother beginning to lust after the young miko. His sense of smell caught the very potent smell of lust coming off of the girls that have been chasing him all over the school and the area. It seemed to him that someone had drugged the drinks with some love potion number nine and anyone who drank it was literally attracted to the one love of their lives. Hell most of the girls were attracted to him in some way and were now getting up to go after them. His idiot brother was ignorant to the stares some of the male population was giving Kagome in that instant.

"Inu Yasha grab your wench and lets leave, it's a trick. Someone drugged the drinks with some aphrodisiac and now the students and everyone are acting on their lust instincts." Sesshoumaru quickly got to the door and opened it up before ushering the hanyou and his wench into the streets. He turned into his demon form and convinced his brother to ride astride him, so that they may escape the insanity in the town.

He made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and dropped his load there. Kagome and Inu Yasha fell to the ground, Kagome trying to get Inu Yasha to stip and Inu Yasha holding her off. Sesshoumaru scoffed at their antics, they really needed to mate so that they knew their place. Right now he needed to get them in check before some of his crazed lust-driven witches fan club decided to find him and break his code of conduct.

In the shadows of the forest stood Kagura and Kikyo watching the three beings bellow. They knew what the potion was capable of, but they wanted them all lust driven so it would be much easier to take over the school, which Voldermort was at it in the moment with Trolls, Goblins and more Death Eaters. This left her, Kikyo and Kanna to deal with the other students and the shard hunting group, with the instructions that Harry Potter was to be left alone, for Voldermort to deal with. Kagura pulled out her fan and got ready to use her Ryo no mai, Kikyo strung her arrow ready to kill he reincarnate. Kanna was on the other side of the town rounding up souls from unsuspecting victims.

Kagome's energy field decided to react at that exact time, as if in slow motion, her eyes glowed silver before the potion wore off in a flash and the tree that Kagura and Kikyo were on exploded knocking the two down into the ground. Hogsmead glowed sliver before the students fell unconscious and all the all the souls Kanna had gathered returned to their bodies as the mirror exploded into a million pieces. Sesshoumaru pulled out Tojikin and Inu Yasha hauled ass with Tesaiga as he used the Kaze no Kizu. Kikyo and Kagura hopped on the feather before they were destroyed by the Inu Brother's attack and flew off to pick up Kanna. Something happened before they had a chance to kill their arch-nemesis. Voldermort must have fucked up, and they new it would be a while before they could try and kill the shard hunting group again. They retreated to the fort to lick their bloody wounds and be able to come up with another plan of attack.

A few days latter the students got ready to leave to their homes for Winter Vacation. Some were still very embarrass to look at each other longer than a few seconds, only the first and second graders found that funny, since they didn't know what happened at Hogsmead. Although they had their own dark secret, for the dark lord had visited while most of the powerful people were away when he came. Most of them all were subdued but then again not all was quiet. Kagome and Inu Yasha's arguments were more heated than usual and they were always getting into a fight for just about anything, mostly Inu Yasha getting jealous at Kagome talking to anyone that was not him and Kagome getting insulted with the usual 'Kikyo is this or that speech' that Inu Yasha kept pulling when she wouldn't respond to him or anything like that.

Sesshoumaru had disappeared after the fourth argument with his annoying brother and as he dubbed 'The weird miko', he was last seen sniffing the air leading to the kitchens. Half of his fan club trailing behind after spotting him eating something with white cream (A/N: hell I would too if I saw that, my reaction going up to him and asking if he wanted me to lick it off him hell yeah baby, nothing like sexy-maru in the morning.) Sango and Miroku were giving lessons to some students that they thought practice would make better, and that someday would be great slayers of the dark arts, but right now they were better at training than at real combat. Shippo had disappeared after jacking half of the student population's candy and running to Professor Treadwell's north tower classroom. Half of the students were still looking for him, and have yet to find him.

Sesshoumaru walked munching on some sushi, he had commanded the house elves to make him sushi or die, half of his fan club trailed behind him munching on some snacks and other goodies. He rounded the corner and trotted down the stairs, gliding like peeves who was unscrewing a light bulb to the right as he passed. Mrs. Norris passed Sesshoumaru and she hissed at the students following him, making the fan club scattered to their classes in a fury of flying robes.

"Very nice." Sesshoumaru tipped his head in a regal bow and continued on his way to the forbidden forest where he knew was the answer as to why he was here. Mrs. Norris turned up her tail and continued patrolling the halls. A rat passed through the storage door and into one of the hallways leading to the Houses dorm rooms. None saw the bottle of poison that it carried.

* * *

**Shinigami-Sama1:** Thank you all who have reviewed this story, now really the twists and all the weird thangs that are happening are to give people clues as to what is gonna happen in the future. Its getting funner and funner each chapter. The sad thing is that my muse has fallen asleep on me or so as most people say, I have writers block. To those who have read Wizards, Demons, and Miko Oh Hell I'm gonna try to get that one up to date with this one. As some people might not know is that 'Wizards, Demons, and Miko Oh Hell' and Wizards and Demons for Dummies are running parallel, so to speak. They run from the Characters of Harry Potter's point of view and The Characters of Inu Yasha's point of view.

**Special Thanks to:**

**hanyou92:** Yes it will be a IY/Kag. there is no other pairing recieveing the most votes for. Thank you for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter, it was a woozy writing it.

**good but...:** Uh weird name. . glad you liked it. Of course its gonna be a IY/Kag pairing althoug there will be so many twists to it that in the end you will not be able to identify the pairing. Hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reviewing.

**Kariisme:** Yeah well there will be many Sess/Kag moments in the story, but the majority voted IY/Kag and it will be a good twist to the relationship, hey who knows it might make a bond between the two.

**Da Loveable Dude:** Hey chill, It is gonna be a IY/Kag, i was just putting a twist and making the polygon bigger, add another character here, pour some Love Potion number Nine, Astray feelings and you have a good twisted love story, appart from the action and adventure line, its all good. Thank you for reviewing.

**lilyjordyn:** yes it will be a IY/Kag Fic, it was just a twist, although this chapter had a bigger one in the right direction. Hope you liked the chapter, Expect many twists because there are gonna be many. Thank you for reviewing.

**Amanda Trinh:** This chapter was for all the IY/Kag fans, don't worry Kikyo will die a very painful death, but right now we need her for the distraction and the other bashing, but she will die eventually. Thank you for reviewing.

**silver starlight kitsune:** Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter it took me a long time. Don't forget to read Wizards, Demons and Miko Oh Hell. Thank you for reviewing.

**acvrebel2:** hell this chapter took me too long, but i hope you like it. I'll get to work on the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing, hope you liked it.

**kitsune-sama17:** Yeah well who doesn't like a good twist, Yes they were a little out of it, but it was all in good fun. Hope you liked this chapter, Thank you for reviewing.

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER,

I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT, JUST HOLD ON A COUPLE DAYS, WEEKS.

HAVE A NICE, THANKSGIVING HOLIDAY.

TA TA


End file.
